Frozen Consequences
by Alexandus
Summary: Harry followed Sirius into the Veil to save him, throwing him out of his previous destiny. Stuck in Arendelle, Harry must find a new path as his old life is closed to him and a storm brews on the horizon.
1. Cause and Effect

**Harry Potter and Frozen belong to their respective copyright holders**

* * *

Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. . . .

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god-father's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place. Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing — Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he

would reappear from the other side any second. . . .

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain,

he, Harry, would pull him back out again. . . .

But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry —"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry —"

"We can still reach him —"

Harry struggled hard and viciously, tearing himself free from Lupin's grasp, resuming his sprint towards the dais.

"Harry no!" Lupin yelled, reaching for Harry once more.

Harry dodged the hand that reached for him and leapt through the arch screaming Sirius' name as he passed through the veil.

The order stood transfixed as Harry passed through the veil into nothingness, shocked into silence as their hero left the world forever.

Harry passed through the veil with a shudder, as a unnatural chill ran down his spine. Blinking Harry looked up to see Sirius floating just in front of him, still stunned from the last spell from Bellatrix and weightless in the eerie darkness.

Grabbing his arm, Harry tried to pull Sirius towards him but Harry moved more than Sirius did in the floating realm. Looking back over his shoulder Harry could make out the light of the Veil directly behind him and inspiration struck.

Pulling himself around the back of Sirius, Harry crouched down with two feet in the small of Sirius' back.

Taking a moment to centre himself he murmured, "Goodbye Sirius," and with a mighty push propelled himself into the darkness, watching as Sirius moved slowly back through the light of the Veil.

Sighing with relief Harry closed his eyes and drifted away as the light faded from the veil.

Still staring at the veil Remus Lupin fell to his knees. He had failed everyone and now he was alone. Harry, Sirius, James and Lily were all gone, and he had protected no-one.

As his eyes began to water in pain the Veil flashed with light once more as Sirius flew out of the arch and crashed into the kneeling man's chest, barrelling him over onto his back.

"Sirius!" Lupin gasped, looking up at the veil in wonder, hoping that one more would emerge, that Harry would return to them again. But no-one else came out through the Veil and Harry remained lost to them.

And the world wept with the loss of their saviour.

* * *

Floating through the darkness Harry Potter slept, unaware of the consequences of his actions, knowing only contentment that he had at least been able to save one of his precious people.

When a pale hand reached out and stopped his movement he did not stir, ignorant of the presence above him.

The figure looked down, curious at this new development. The boy was not meant to arrive in this domain yet and not through the Veil. The veil itself would not have killed him, Ironically, it only killed those whose time it was to die, making it virtually useless for anything that was not a execution.

Still, he could not be sent back, that much was clear.

Face set with decisiveness, the figure turned his body to the side and with the aid of a strange looking compass angled the boy upwards. Checking the compass again and nodding the figure gave Harry a little push to start him on the way, watching as he faded into the distance and through a door of light in the distance.

Content that this issue was dealt with, it left the area and headed off to parts unknown, floating onwards in the black.

* * *

Groaning softly, Harry raised his head and opened his eyes to a familiar and welcome sight. He was currently in a four poster bed with the curtains drawn, identical to his bed in Gryffindor tower. Wiping the sleep from his eyes and stretching his relaxed muscles, Harry let loose a yawn before snapping his mouth shut with a hiss.

"Sirius." Harry mumbled. Thinking back Harry recalled the battle in the Department of Mysteries and how it had all been a trap. Sirius had come with the Order and saved them before he duelled Bellatrix and fell through the Veil.

Eyes widening as he recalled the Veil and jumping through after Sirius, Harry swung his feet out and opened the curtains determined to track down Dumbledore and get some answers.

As Harry opened the curtains he gasped in shock. He was not in his bed in the tower at all.

Looking around the room he found himself in Harry had no idea where he was at all.

The room was large and spacious, with ceilings several feet above his head. It was furnished with fine wooden furniture, the style of which he could not recall seeing ever before.

"Where am I?" Harry whispered, getting out of bed and discovering he was still clothed with the same clothes he wore to the Department.

Walking over to the window Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the view before him. The window was high up on what seemed to be a castle wall overlooking a large enclosed docks and bay. Following the docks backwards was rolling green hills dotted with houses. The docks seemed to be busy with traders selling and buying all sorts of goods.

What the truly frightening sight was though was the ships.

The thirty or so wooden ships.

Ships long with shining hulls and proud white masts fluttering in the breeze as the came in the dock. There was no sign of any sort of modern ships or conveniences. He could also make out people on horseback in the distance riding around the city.

Overall it was a very beautiful picturesque view, but it worried Harry deeply. Clearly he was not in London any more and he was fairly sure there was nowhere in England like this at all.

Thoughts swirling through his mind, Harry missed the quiet opening of the door as someone stepped inside the room.

"Ah you're awake then." the newcomer said, startling Harry out of his troubled musings.

Turning from the window Harry observed the man who had seemingly made himself at home in the room, sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace and looking across at Harry a welcoming smile on his face.

"Well now, don't just stand there all day, come and have a seat. Might as well be comfortable while we talk." He declared, indicating towards the other chair in front him.

Hesitantly, Harry walked over and took the seat in silence, observing the man closer as the quiet stretched.

The brown haired man looked to be in his early forties, a hint of a moustache on his otherwise clear pale face. He had a noble bearing, not unlike the pure bloods back home. Not arrogant though, but with a straight spine and a air around him that told Harry not to disobey.

Harry noted the man studying him in much the same manner and caught his eye, coughing slightly as he turned away.

"So, my name is Adgar and currently you are in a room at my home. You arrived here in a very, ah, different way sometime last night." Adgar said, smiling once again. "May I know your name?"

"Harry, sir."

"Well Harry, it is nice to meet you,"

Adgar raised a hand across to Harry to shake, which Harry did gingerly.

"Excellent. Now we are introduced I wonder if you can explain to me just how it is you came to be here?"

Nodding slightly, Harry replied, "I don't actually remember how I got here, I remember being back home passing through a doorway and then nothing. You said I arrived here in a 'different' way? What did you mean by that sir?"

"Well my wife and I were just in the gardens why you fell from the sky in a burst of white light. It is by far one of the more remarkable methods of transport I have seen. Can I assume that this was Magic?"

Freezing at Adgar's words Harry blanked. He'd done magic in front of a Muggle. Again. Somehow he didn't think the ministry would let him off quite so easily this time. Well that's assuming the ministry is aware of where he is and is still monitoring him.

Shaking his head to clear the unneeded panic Harry hesitated in responding.

"I can't really say."

Nodding thoughtfully Adgar leant back into the chair a hand reaching up to stroke his chin in concentration.

"Ah well no matter. Though I have to ask then can you get home using the same method?"

shaking his head Harry replied, " I have no idea how I got here sir. It wasn't intentional and like I said, I don't remember the journey."

"In that case what can you tell me about where you come from? Perhaps we can find you a ship to return you home?"

Glancing at the window to see the outlines of masts in the distance Harry shook his head.

"I don't think that will help sir. Though I thank you for the offer."

Frowning, Adgar hummed softly.

"Nevertheless, could you tell me the name of you home country, it cannot hurt to check.

Nodding in acquiescence Harry replied, "England, sir."

"Hmm I don't recall a England in any of the known isles. Still I see what I can find out. For now though, you are welcome to stay as my guest. I'll send someone up to see to the necessity's."

Rising from his Adgar moved across to the door as Harry murmured his thanks.

"Oh and Harry." He said as he opened the door.

"Welcome to Arendelle."

* * *

After a few weeks Harry accepted he likely would never see his home or friends again. It hurt a lot but Harry seemed to have ended up in the best possible place. Overall the people and the local leadership was friendly and the little people seemed cared for. Although we was shocked to learn the local leader was none other than King Adgar. The servants that informed him of this fact were entertained greatly by the dumbstruck expression on his face when he was alerted of this fact.

Eventually Harry requested to be able to contribute his own work rather than staying on the King's grace and, after a short discussion with the King and his Head Cook Greta, Harry went to work in the kitchens moving into the servants quarters for now.

Though happy with this change King Adgar told Harry in no uncertain terms that he wanted him to learn the sword and join the guards come his sixteenth birthday. Though confused about the reasoning, the King did not offer one and Harry did not outright ask for a explanation, Harry agreed and within six months was moved out of the servants quarters and into the guards quarters. There, Harry was taken under the wing of a older guard by the name of Braun and was taught the sword and duties of the palace guards.

After a few practice sessions Braun noted his natural ability with two swords and shifted his training subsequently. Although Harry never explained why he was so talented in both hands a dark look would cross his face as he would remember six months as a child with a broken arm.

Time passed as it is bound to and a month after Harry's eighteenth birthday Harry was summoned before the King and Queen whilst they prepared to leave for a trip across the seas.

As Harry entered the entrance hall of the castle he saw the King and Queen talking quietly with the Princess Elsa. Standing to the side and at attention Harry waited for the king to notice him and call attention to his position.

It didn't take long and the King waved him over to the trio.

"Ah Harry, thank you for joining us before we leave." King Adgar said as Elsa tried to inch away from him.

Frowning slightly, Harry inclined his head to the King and Queen.

"Your Majesty's, your Highness." Harry said, turning to study the retreating form of the Princess. She was fair skinned, like her parents, with pale blonde hair bound tightly in a bun. Her piercing blue eyes drilled into him, slight anger showing. Harry presumed this was as he had foiled her attempted escape.

"Oh Elsa come back here," King Adgar said, making Harry stifle a chuckle as the Princess moved forward once more.

"Now, Elsa this is Harry of the royal guards. Harry, I am assigning you to watch over my daughter and see to her every need whilst we are gone. Also it is my wish that you get to know each other. We will be having a, ah discussion, when I return and it may be beneficial if the two of you were acquainted."

Looking back at the King, confused at this declaration Harry glanced at Elsa again only to see confusion mirrored in her eyes.

"Your Majesty?" Harry asked, a questioning tone present.

"It is too much to get into right now but I would ask something of you Harry and I believe it will need to be discussed in detail. I have waited until now for both yourself and my daughter so you can both come of age."

A knot of worry began to form in his stomach as Harry thought of just what the king was alluding too.

"Anything your Majesty, I am yours to command." Harry said, trying to gauge a reaction from the king. A reaction Harry was not expecting.

"This would not be a command, only a request which involves a open mind." He replied, a smirk forming as he observed both teens stricken expressions, both having leapt to conclusions.

"Anyway, we must be off. Like I said Harry, you are to watch over my daughter and get to know her better. Elsa, you must also make a effort please dear."

"Yes father" Elsa muttered, staring at the floor with a faint tinge of red in her cheeks.

"You'll be fine Elsa" The king said, and with a last wave left the two teens in the entrance hall alone.

Watching the departing King Harry managed to get a hold on his emotions before turning back to see the Princess Elsa still stood staring after her father.

"Your Highness," Harry said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I will need to visit the guard house to inform the captain of my new, ah orders." A slight blush rose on Harry's face, mirroring that already present on Elsa's.

"Where can I find you once I am done your Highness?"

Fighting to control her blush and her voice Elsa replied, "I think I need to visit my sister. You may stand guard outside her quarters."

Nodding in acceptance Harry watched as Elsa left, walking calmly up the staircase and down the hall.

Letting out a breath Harry turned and left the entrance hall heading straight for the guard house and Braun. This was unexpected and he needed advice. Fast.

* * *

It was all Elsa could do not to sprint away from the hall. The embarrassment she felt was palpable in the air and she wasn't sure if she could keep the floor from freezing at her feet for much longer.

Taking deep calming breaths she thought back onto her fathers words for a alternative meaning but could not find one.

She needed a second opinion and her sister would at least find some humour in the situation if nothing else.

Heading to the room where her sister slept Elsa reached it, hesitating before knocking on the door.

There was a reason she hadn't spoken to her sister in a long time. Was this really worth the risk for some comfort? Deliberating on knocking the choice was taken from her as the door opened and Anna stood in front of her.

"Oh! Elsa! What are you doing here?"

Frozen in place, Elsa lowered her hand slowly and smiled softly at her sister.

"Hey Anna."

"Elsa." Anna replied smiling back at her sister for a few seconds, remembering the fun times they used to have.

"Do you need something Elsa?" Anna asked timidly, afraid to scare away her sister.

Gasping as she recalled the reason she was here in the first place Elsa stopped smiling, panic flashing in her eyes.

"Elsa! Its OK, what happened!"

Torn between leaving and finding a place to hide or spilling everything to her sister Elsa asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course! What's going on Elsa?"

Taking a deep breath as she entered the room Elsa looked around fondly at her old room, though where her bed used to be there was a small sitting area, perfect for the discussion ahead.

Moving over and sitting down on the small sofa, Elsa waited for Anna to join her. After Anna sat opposite her in a comfy looking armchair she began.

"You know that mother and father have left for their trip?"

Anna nodded, indicating for Elsa to continue.

"Before he left father assigned me a personal guard. He wants me to become friends with this guard I believe."

Frowning Anna asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"A young personal guard. A guard our age." Elsa continued, as Anna face lit up in understanding.

"You don't think..." Anna asked, trailing off.

With a sigh Elsa looked her sister in the eye before giving a short nod.

With a squeal of delight, Anna launched herself at Elsa hugging her tightly as Elsa stiffened at the contact.

"Elsa that's amazing! I'm so happy for you. Who is it? Is it Edward? I bet its Edward, everyone always talks about how he-."

Its not Edward." Elsa interrupted, blushing once more. "Its Harry."

"Harry? Isn't he the one who-"

A sharp knock on the door cut off the princess once more.

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"Its Harry your highness, from the Royal guard. I am looking for your sister Elsa."

Grinning as Elsa's blush became more pronounced Anna leapt up to answer the door,

"Anna." Elsa hissed, "What are you doing?"

"It only seems right we get to know your personal guard." Anna said, grinning as she backed towards the door. "After all, we may be seeing a lot more of him."

"Anna no!" Elsa cried, but Anna had reached the door and wrenched it open.

"Guard Harry! What a surprise, we were just talking about you!"

Nervously, Harry entered the room to see Elsa currently trying to hide her blushing face in her hands as Anna almost cackled with glee.

"Gods." Murmured Elsa, "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

Sitting back down in her chair Anna made a unladylike snort as evil thoughts crossed her mind.

"Now Harry," Anna singsonged, "Why don't you come over here and join us. I insist!"

Uncomfortable once again, Harry sat in the only place left, beside Elsa. A quick glance to the side caught Elsa's eye as she was trying to do the same made both teens look away, blushes rising once more.

Inwardly Anna was overjoyed at the latest development. Maybe the guard could help her break Elsa out of her shell.

Well later that is. For now this was too good to pass up.

"Harry, may I call you Harry? I mean we're practically family already." Fishing for a reaction Anna was not disappointed when the duo blushed harder than before. This was fun!

"Now Harry tell us a little about yourself."

Sighing, Harry nodded, "I have been in the King's employ for a little over two years now. I come from a far off land that I cannot return to and am forever indebted to your father. When he found me he gave me work and shelter rather than tossing me out into the wild."  
Elsa was intrigued by this revelation. So this wasn't just some local boy her father had taken a eye to.

"Boring!" declared Anna, ignoring the twin looks of shock in front of her.

"We want to know about you and now, not the past. What's your favourite colour. What's your favourite food? When is your birthday? How old are you?"

"Technically, his birthday is the past" Elsa muttered, still looking away from Harry though a short snicker of laughter brought her attention back to him.

"Err, sorry," Harry mumbled sheepishly. "Lets see. Blue, Pasta, thirtieth of July, and I am eighteen as of last month, your Highness."

"Really! Eighteen! I know someone else who is eighteen." Anna replied, grinning wider as Elsa blushed once more. How could such a simple thing as age be so embarrassing?

"Anyway lets get down to the juicy details" Anna said, watching Harry and Elsa stiffen once again. Really this was too easy. "Any women in your life Harry?"

Harry froze, disbelief on his face. To think she had just come out and asked such a question especially with...

Looking between the two sisters quickly Harry had a thought on how to turn this conversation around. Though he hoped he kept his head for this.

"Not at the moment, my lady Anna," Elsa and Anna's eyebrows rose the familiarity with which he spoke. "Are you perhaps looking for the job?" Harry asked, gleeful at the sudden spluttering of the Princess whilst Elsa tried unsuccessfully to stop from giggling beside him. Feeling emboldened by this apparent success he continued;

"Though I fear we would be a poor match, I could never see to match a woman so vast in beauty. Indeed it may in fact be a crime for me to try."

Anna was beyond spluttering and was now as red Harry and Elsa combined. Narrowing her eyes slightly as Elsa continued to fail in hiding her mirth Anna replied.

"And I suppose a pretty face is the most important trait to you then?"

Shaking his head with a smirk as the trap was sprung Harry said,

"Nay I was not talking about your face my lady, though it is indeed beautiful. Rather your soul, innocent and full of warmth. I, with my past and present troubles could never stand so close to such a noble person." Smiling wide as Anna blushed deeper still Harry missed the frown on Elsa's face.

"Very poetic guardsman," Elsa said, starling both of the others. "But what could trouble a simple royal guard enough to think him unworthy of a joyful life?"

"The troubles of a simple guardsman are to trivial for you to worry about your Highness. And I believe I will find join with the right lady, simply put it would not be you sister." There was a slight tone and empathise on the word simple as Elsa winced in response.

"Ah," Elsa said in understanding, "So you simply could not handle her constant boundless happiness and energy?" A mischievous smirk on her face as Elsa also stressed the word simply.

"Indeed, I will both envy and pity the man she relegates to such a fate." Harry replied, making Elsa laugh out loud as Anna harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"I am right here you know"

"Oh we know," Elsa said, smirking at her sister as Harry now laughed out in response.

Anna, seeking to return to the previous way the conversation had been originally going directed her attentions on Harry once more.

"So then, If I am to be too noble to be a potential interest then who would you have? A normal farm hand or trader?"

"Your Highness, it is not your station that causes me the issues, more the person who you are."

"I don't understand. Maybe you should just explain it simply to me." Anna replied, smirking as she drew out the word simply. "What are you looking for?"

Sighing and wondering how he even got into this conversation Harry answered.

"I am looking for someone who can understand me and what I have been through."

"So you are looking for a guards-woman?" Anna asked, more confused then before.

"Not quite, your Highness. It meant in terms of experience. Someone who has seen the warmth of love, and turned away to protect those they care about. Someone who lives in fear of their own hubris, knowing just what danger they pose. Yet someone intellectual, not just another pretty face but someone who understands."

Silence filled the air as the trio sat and contemplated the words. One in reflection, one in interest and one in confusion.

"Well." Anna said, breaking the quiet. "I agree with you. I understood none of that so we will likely not be getting married."

Chuckling Harry inclined his head in a bow, "Truly my heart is broken this day, fair maiden. I will solider on alone."

"Perhaps," Anna said, smirking at her sister.

Shaking his head Harry stood. "Your Highness'. My thanks for the, ah interesting, conversation. I will take my leave to bring you some refreshment and take up my post at the door. Call if you need me Princess Elsa."

Giving a short bow Harry left the room and the two princess's behind.

* * *

"Well." Anna said once they were alone. "I like him."

Shaking her head Elsa huffed at her sister. "I can't believe I had to sit here while you did that Anna!"

Giggling, Anna grinned at her sister. "Well it was fun, I can't believe how many big words he used. It was hard to keep up!"

"You are such a brat," Elsa smirked, "Asking him about his love life in front of me."

"Well we needed to know if he had anyone else."

"We?"

"Yes Elsa. This is important, what if he's the one?"

"I doubt it, we've only just met."

"But father said-"

"He also said it was optional. Father would not push us into this,"

"I guess you're right. Still when am I going to find someone for such a innocent and noble soul like me?"

"Innocent!" Elsa scoffed, "Clearly Harry just doesn't know you."

"I'll have you know I did not do it, I had no idea how anything happened and in fact I have no knowledge of anything ever."

"That much I can agree on."

"Hey!" Anna cried in indignation.

"What are you going to do about it Elsa replied, sticking her tongue out at Anna."

Reaching behind her and relieving the chair of one of its soft pillows Anna Stood, grinning manically at Elsa.

"Anna, don't do it."

"Do what? This?" Anna asked as she swung her pillow into Elsa's side, making her gasp from the impact.

"Oh you asked for this." Elsa replied, snatching up the nearest pillow and leaping at her sister.

Seeing Elsa move Anna shrieked and ran for the bed, protecting herself with the pillow as she went.

Launching her self over the bed with a laugh Anna grabbed one of the larger pillows from the bed and threw her original pillow back at Elsa catching her in the face much to her surprise.

Recovering Elsa grabbed the second pillow and advanced on Anna, pillow in each hand as she blocked a blow from Anna and struck back with the other, slowly pushing Anna around the room. As they neared the sofa again Elsa rushed forward and with full force threw both pillows at Anna, causing her to stumble and fall backwards onto the sofa, bouncing on to the floor.

Jumping atop her sister Elsa began to run her fingers along Anna's sides making her shriek with laughter as she tortured her helpless victim.

"Elsa! No more!" Anna shrieked. Trying to turn and squirm away from her grasp.

With a crash the door burst open and Harry moved forward into the room. Swords drawn in a low stance as his eyes flitted from corner, to corner, to the girls, to the window, all in the space of a second.

Seeing only the girls on top of one another, not the attack he feared, Harry murmured a quick "Ladies," and left the room again, closing the door behind him.

Still on the floor both girls stared at the door, game forgotten after the abruptness of Harry's actions,

"Wow." Anna muttered. "That was..."

"Intoxicating," Elsa breathed.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, confusion apparent on her face.

With a start Elsa stood up and brushed herself off.

"I have to go." Elsa murmured as she headed for the door.

"Wait" Anna cried. "Don't leave yet Elsa.

"Sorry Anna, I forgot myself today, I won't bother you again." And with that Elsa left, leaving Anna sat on the floor, gazing forlornly at the door.

"But I like being bothered."

* * *

Closing Anna's door, Elsa noted Harry trying to clean up the remains of a tea tray, scattered presumably when he came crashing into the room. He had looked up at her exit and stood waiting for instruction.

"I'm retiring to my room Harry." Elsa said. "Once you've cleaned that you may guard outside, though I won't be leaving again today.

"Understood your Highness. Would you like me to arrange someone to bring you some dinner when it is served this evening?"

"That would be acceptable." Elsa nodded. "Though only you are permitted to enter my room and you must knock and wait before entering. If I do not answer do not enter my rooms, assume I have gone to sleep and am not to be disturbed."

Bowing Harry replied, "Very well, your Highness. I will return shortly."

Holding the remains of the tea tray Harry headed off for the kitchens as Elsa moved down the hall to her room, sighing at the lack on control she had today.

She would need to do better and stay away from her sister. No matter how much she missed her.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Thanks for reading so far. Updates to be as regular as possible though life gets in the way.**

**I've recently watched Frozen and been a long time fan of the Harry potter series. Overall I have to say Frozen is likely the best movie for storyline i have watched in a while. Realisticallty, who saw that coming with Hans?**  
**Combining the two seemed like a good place to start writing fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Alexandus**


	2. Mourning

**Harry Potter and Frozen are owned by their respective copyright holders.**

* * *

On the day of the planned return by the King and Queen, Elsa was waiting in her room, having not ventured out since her previous lapse in judgement.

Giving instructions that she was to be informed when the ship docked Elsa sat staring out the window into the bay. Outside her room stood Harry, stoic in his duty but inwardly terribly bored. This was not what he thought personal guard meant.

Anna was waiting down on the docks, even though she knew it could be a while before the ship pulled in. She had to talk to her mother about Harry and Elsa.

But the ship did not return that day.

* * *

Thinking they had just been delayed, the routine was repeated the next day. Again, there was no sign of the ship.

After the third day of waiting Captain Braun of the guards ordered a ship to be sent after the King and Queen to see if they had ran into trouble. Braun decided to head up the search party himself and promoted Harry to Lieutenant, declaring him in charge whilst he was gone.

Some grumbling ensued amongst the ranks at his young age but overall there was no major outcry at this decision.

After two days the kingdom continued on. All that is except the Princess'. Both Anna and Elsa locked themselves in their rooms and refused to leave with Harry bringing them meals direct to their room.

Regardless of his promotion, Harry continued with his guarding of the the Princess Elsa, though the close proximity of Anna's rooms made it possible for him to keep a eye on her as well.

He had considered delegating the task but quickly shook that notion off. The King asked for him for a reason, even if he wasn't sure what that reason was.

* * *

Ten days after the search party left they returned. There had been no sign of the King or Queen and they didn't make it to the docks of Weselton. The search party recruited more ships and a flotilla of fifty ships took to the seas to search for signs of a wreckage or survivors.

As the fleet left a sombre mood filled the castle. The likelihood of finding the King and Queen in good health was clearly low and most of the commoners took to wearing a black armband of cloth in respect.

A further two weeks passed and most of the ships returned, grim faced.

They had found a floating wreckage, spread out over a miles of ocean. One piece of the ship they found, was the ships name engraved into a piece of wood.

A few did not give up hope and searched all the nearby isles, but it was for naught.

Within a week Braun returned and declared the King and Queen missing, presumed dead.

* * *

Both Anna and Elsa took the news hard, Elsa locked her room and regardless of what Harry tried he could not gain entry. She had him place all her meals outside and leave the hall before she would emerge and collect them.

Anna was in a much worse state. When Braun told her he had declared them dead, she fainted and he put her to bed. There she stayed for three days refusing to speak, move or interact with anyone. On the forth day Greta marched up to her rooms and threw a bucket of water over the girl making her scream as it washed over her. After they talked for a few hours Anna emerged, downtrodden but alive.

The memorial was held a week after Braun's return. Harry attended with Princess Anna but Elsa refused to leave her room.

Harry stood by Anna in her sisters place as she went through the motions and spoke to the common folk, accepting condolences and words of strength. Quietly thanking all who came, they stood by the two memorial stones for three hours as the people paid their respects. Eventually it was just the two of them and with a small sad smile Anna left Harry alone on the hill.

After watching Anna leave Harry knelt down before the Kings memorial, studying the simplistic beauty somehow fitting for such a man.

"Your Majesty." Harry said, still staring at the stone, hesitating as he mused on what to say.  
"They say the dead never really leave us. That they live on in our deeds and our hearts and that they are always listening. You were good to me. More than I deserved. You found me in the strangest of circumstances and were only happy to help, never fearing what I could do or how I came to be. You never once pushed for answers, just trusted me even though you did not know me.  
Then after you had given me your trust, you gave me a life. Though I was a stranger in a strange land I lucked out. Instead of having to fend for myself you gave me warmth and shelter and later, when I asked, you gave me employment, not once but twice. And I find myself asking. Why?  
You did not know me or my motives, you had more than a good reason to be suspicious of me. Your own laws would have had me hanged for trespassing in the royal gardens."

Pausing to reflect Harry looked up at the gloomy skies, unshed tears clear in his eyes.

"I was unworthy. Why did you do this? Why? I abandoned my friends to a madman. I left them, half dead or injured in that place. I never once looked for a way back. I was a coward and I was afraid. I've failed again. Just like I always do."

Fists clenched Harry Stared straight ahead once more, determination writ on every bone in his body.  
"Well no more. You commanded me to watch over the Princess Elsa. Though I wonder at your reasoning for choosing me, I will accept your final charge of me."

Drawing a sword and holding it vertical to his face Harry declared.  
"I, Harry James Potter, do swear by my life and magic to watch over Elsa, Princess and future Queen of Arendelle for as long as she draws breath with everything that I am. Her life before mine. Her happiness before mine. Her heart before mine. So mote it be!"

With this declaration light flashed blue around the stones and surging into the sky. Parting the stormy clouds in a burst of power. The display, visible from Arendelle, made people stop and point in wonder as the grey receded and blue sky's shone, a beam of sunshine piercing the gloom to bathe the hill in brightness and warmth. The sunlight lasted for a few minutes before the sky's clouded once more. People rushed to the memorial to see what could have caused it but saw nothing save a circle of grass laid flat, burnt slightly in a ring around the edge.

* * *

Returning to the castle, Harry headed back to Elsa's rooms, mine agog with what he had done. He had pledged his life, using magic, without a wand! This would need to be explored further when he got some time. It wouldn't do for him to be causing issues with accidental magic so it needed to be trained. Lost in his thoughts Harry halted as he saw Princess Anna knocking softly on Elsa's door in front of him, unaware he was down the hall.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there..." Anna said softly.  
"People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. Its just you and me. What are we going to do?" Leaning back against the door Anna slid down to the ground wrapping her arms around her head, the sound of quiet sobbing clear to Harry down the hall.

Feeling like trash Harry hesitated before walking down towards Anna. He'd only been thinking about how the King's death affected, him forgetting all about the two girls who have lost a father.

Stopping before Anna as she looked up at him, tears clear on her face, he knelt down on one knee, arms extended. Leaping into his arms Anna began to cry anew, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Anna, Elsa." Harry said, loud enough to be heard behind the closed door. "I am but a simple guardsman, but you have me. Your father was kind to me, and you are the first two people to treat me like a person in a long time. So I pledge myself to you, heart and soul. I will always be here for you, regardless of what you need."

Hugging the crying Anna tightly, Harry stayed kneeling with Anna, wondering if Elsa would open the door. After half an hour Anna drifted off to sleep in his arms, exhausted from the emotional stress of the day. Gently picking her up with one arm under her legs Harry stood, joints creaking from having stayed in such a uncomfortable position for so long.

"I will return shortly your Highness," Harry, said, looking towards the closed door.

Harry carried Anna back down the hall into her room, laying her on the bed and covering her with the blankets. Smiling fondly at the sleeping princess he closed the door silently and returned to stand outside Elsa's door.

Knocking lightly on the door Harry spoke,

"Your Highness, I have put the princess Anna in her rooms to sleep. I will wait here outside until you need me."

There was no reply from the room and satisfied Harry took his position by the door and stood loosely, waiting for the future.

* * *

Time passed and Harry continued his vigil, a routine falling into place. Waking early, Harry would make the rounds with the guards and keeping up with his training. Afterwards he would head to Elsa's rooms, knock softly and declare he was there if Elsa needed anything at all. Three times a day he would leave the hall as Elsa took her meals into her rooms, Harry never got to see the inside of these any more, and would stay from sun up to sun down everyday. As he left Harry would knock, bid the princess good night and retire to his quarters to study and sleep.

Overall this went uninterrupted for five months, save the occasional passing comment with Anna, until one morning when Harry knocked and declared he was back he heard a soft voice reply.

"Why are you here?" Elsa asked, voice muffled from the door.

A little shocked that he had actually gotten a response, Harry replied, "Princess Elsa?"

"Why do you keep coming back?"

"It is my duty to guard your Your Highness."

"I never asked you to."

"Indeed."

"So why do you guard me when I haven't asked you to?" Elsa said, frustration seeping into her tone.

"You have never asked me not to, your Highness." Harry replied, smirking slightly to himself.

"Guard Harry, do not guard me any more. Leave my door and do not return. Understood?" Elsa declared.

Harry was silent musing his response for a few seconds before responding.

"I refuse."

Elsa inside the room was struck speechless, working over his answer, she had to double check, "You... Refuse?" She asked, sharpness clear in her tone.

"Correct your Highness."

"You refuse a order from princess Elsa of Arendelle, future queen of Arendelle?"

Smiling openly now Harry declared cheekily, "Yep."

Elsa could not believe this. "I will have your head for insubordination!" Elsa declared hotly.

Hearing her angry tone Harry actually laughed out loud.

"You dare mock me!" Elsa shrieked, ice of the room fading slightly as she was filled with burning rage.

"Never your Highness."

"Then leave, else when I tell the captain of your-"

"How?" Harry asked cutting across her.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, still in disbelief at this guards actions.

"How will you tell the captain?"

"I will walk down to the guardhouse and tell him myself!"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Furious Elsa went to the door grasping its handle and preparing to turn the handle when she froze. She still couldn't do it, couldn't face a world without her parents. Sighing, she released the handle and fell back against the door.

Chuckling again harry said, "I thought so."

Anger flaming once more Elsa demanded. "So who is it that sees fit to cause me such a disservice by afflicting you on me everyday. Truly it must have been a insufferable idiot."

"My charge was given to me by the King himself, to protect his daughter the princess Elsa until his return." Harry declared, wondering what the reaction would be.

He did not have to wonder for long.

Trepidations forgotten, Elsa wrenched open the door and swung her hand clear at the surprised face of Harry, connecting solidly with his cheek.

"You dare speak of my father in my presence!" Elsa hissed. "To speak of him as though he could return at any time! My father is-" Chocked with emotion Elsa could not finish the sentence.

"Dead." Harry intoned, Elsa gasping at his words. "Your father is dead, Elsa. Your mother is dead Elsa. The king and queen are dead. They are dead and gone and will never come back for you. They have left you all alone little princess."

Tears running down her face from the harsh words, Elsa swung at Harry again, slapping him across the face once more. Watching his lack of reaction she swung again and again, hitting him over and over, knocking his helmet off his head as both her hands struck him again and again. Elsa by now crying openly, the reminder of the loss of her parents raw and painful.

Harry, unmoving just accepted each of the blows, not putting up any resistance or any response at all, simply gazing at her with his unflinching eyes.

Tiring, Elsa began to swing lower, beating on his chest until she collapsed forwards, overcome through grief and more physical exertion then she had done for the last half a year.

As she fell, Harry reached and encircled her with his arms, holding her up as she continued to try and beat his chest.

"Release me!" Elsa screamed, furious in her inability to escape, twisting her body and striking him again and again to no avail.

"No, your Highness." He replied softly, still ignoring the blows.

Frustrated, Elsa considered freezing him and damned the consequences. But a memory sprung up of the past and inside her mind she chanted. 'Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.'

Focused as she was on the storm inside of her, she began to relax slightly into his hold, body stilling as she panted heavily.

Seeing Elsa appear to relax Harry spoke softly.

"When I was instructed to guard you, it was to be until the King returned." Feeling Elsa stiffen, Harry continued. "If the King is not to return then I am not to stop protecting you. It is that simple."

Pulling Elsa back slightly out of his arms, he stared into her eyes stating, "I will always protect you Elsa. From all who would harm you. Including yourself."

Croaking slightly, Elsa whispered, "Why. What have I done to inspire such loyalty in you? We spoke for less than a hour once and yet you would go to such lengths. What did I do to deserve this!"

"Nothing." Harry replied, enjoying the shocked look on Elsa's face.

"We have spoken but once, as you say, and not a single time did you look upon me with pity or scorn or hatred or jealously. You did not look at me as though I was beneath you. You did not look at me with awe or fear. You just saw me. You are one of four people who have ever done so in my life so far."

Releasing Elsa from his grasp and picking up his displaced helmet, Harry looked at Elsa before placing it on his head again.

"That, your Highness, is what you have done to deserve this."

Staring at the enigma in front of her, Elsa shook her head slightly unable to wrap her head around such a answer. Could it truly be so simple yet complex?

Straightening her dress and hair Elsa saw that she had done some damage to Harry's face, the bruising was clear on both sides, a bright red hand print clear on this left cheek and his lip split in two places.

"Now your Highness," Harry said, startling Elsa out of her guilty observations. "Seeing as your door is open today would you care for a visit to the tailors? Surely after five months your clothes must be getting a bit small?"

Blushing slightly at the thought of talking about her clothes with the guardsman, Elsa reflected on the most ridiculous morning of her life so far. After beating and yelling at the most stubborn guardsman she had ever met, she was now discussing the state of her wardrobe if that same man.

"Very well." Elsa replied, "I will clean myself up and then we shall visit the tailor."

"An excellent suggestion your Highness. I will await your return." And with this declaration Harry took two steps to the left and assumed his normal stance against the wall.

Bemused, Elsa shook her head and closed the door, dressing herself appropriately and cleaning her face of any evidence of this mornings activities.

* * *

Elsa and Harry attended the royal tailors who were overjoyed to see her, spreading the news quickly amongst the servants that Elsa had left her rooms. After a short while and whilst Elsa was being fitted Anna slunk into the hall outside where Harry was standing watch.

"Harry?" Anna said, "Is it true Elsa has left her-Oh my god Harry!" Anna screamed as Harry turned to face the princess.

Chuckling slightly Harry replied, "Yes your Highness. Elsa is currently being fitted by the tailors for some new clothes."

"Harry! What happened to your face!" Anna whispered, hands raised over her mouth in shock.

"I had a small disagreement with a door this morning."

"A door." Anna dead panned. "With a hand."

Reaching up to touch his slightly stinging cheek Harry replied.

"Truly it was a fearsome foe and a battle for the ages. Still I am here now and my foe vanquished!" Harry declared grinning widely at the princess.

Giggling slightly at his antics Anna rushed forward and wrapped Harry up in a quick hug much to his surprise.

"Thank you." She murmured before releasing him and opening the door behind him, slipping in to discuss clothes with her sister.

Harry stayed outside. Give him a horde of barbarians over two women and clothes any day.

* * *

Overall, not a lot changed for Harry since that day. Elsa still shut herself away but at least now she would leave every few weeks to visit the library for new books or the gardens for a short walk in the sun.

Though Elsa was not amused when she told Harry to take every Sunday off to do what he wanted only to find him guarding her door as usual. When she asked him why he was here on his day off he replied simply.

"You instructed me to do what I want today. I want to guard this door all day. And to inform you how radiant you look in pale blue nightclothes."

Having not expected her guard Elsa had gotten changed from her shift and slammed the door with a embarrassed yelp, blushing as she heard Harry chuckling outside.

* * *

A further six months passed and Elsa decided she was going to see her parents monuments on the anniversary of their death. Anna also requested to go with Elsa and she agreed they would remember their parents alone. Except for Harry of course.

On the day of the anniversary Anna met Elsa with a sad smile at the foot of the hill and with Harry following ten paces behind them, the trio walked to the memorial stones in silence.

Taking a position just before the last set of stairs to the top of the hill Harry left the two princesses to go on alone.

Elsa and Anna finished the climb and stood before the two stone memorials in remembrance, head's bowed.

"We miss you." Anna whispered, a few tears falling from her face as she stared at the ground, Elsa just nodding slightly in agreement with her sister.

"How touching." A nasally voice sneered, startling both princess's as four men emerged from behind the memorials. "And here I was afraid we would be waiting all day."

"Anna get behind me!" Elsa ordered, voice low as Anna moved slightly behind her sister.

"Trying to protect her?" the shortest of the four asked, a sneer still clear on his face. "Cute. But it matters not. You're coming with us."

"What do you want!" Anna screamed.

"With you? You'll be taken to the king for leverage. With your sister? Its a long boat ride." the man replied, flashing a gruesome smile as Elsa gasped at his response.

"Besides. I dare say we have someone you would be overjoyed to re-" Suddenly, with a gurgle, the man cut off staring down at a blade sticking out of his chest.

Wide eyed he looked at Elsa again before the blade was twisted harshly and then pulled back out. The man dropped to the floor lifeless as Harry appeared from behind him snarling. Leaping towards the next would be kidnapper, Harry sliced a deep cut from shoulder to hip, killing the man before he could raise his weapon in defence.

"Flee Princess!" Harry called, as he turned to engage the remaining two, both of whom had steel bared, awaiting his advance.

Grabbing Anna's hand, Elsa turned and ran down the hill pulling the still in shock Anna behind her as they fled towards the castle and safety, ignoring the clang of steel ringing behind them.

* * *

Harry was testing both men, probing his swords forward at the defence of both men. It was clear these were professionals, he'd gotten lucky with the third by taking him out so easily. The men had split, coming at Harry from two sides, stabbing and slashing in tandem, giving Harry no opportunity for a counter assault.

Growling in anger Harry deliberately swung wide, opening himself for a strike. Eyes gleaming the second man lunged forward, yelling for an attempted killing blow. Just as the strike was to connect, Harry twisted, his body seemingly bending around the blade. The man's elation turned to shock, as the lunge had left him exposed and with a quick twirl of the blade Harry relived the man of both his sword hand and his life, running him through the chest to kill him.

The final man fell back a few steps, holding his sword up only to parry now not attempting to strike back. The tactic was frustrating Harry, he could not get past the constant blocking and dodging and he needed to see to the princess's quickly.

Sheathing one sword, Harry stood on guard as he asked. "Can you keep a secret?"

Frowning, the man just ignored him, eyes still trained on his sword. Switching his grip to a two handed grab Harry swung roaring and blue energy sparked up the blade.

Eyes wide the man held his weapon up to the side, intent on blocking the strike. However the decapitating strike was not hindered by the blade at all, passing through both metal and flesh with ease. Body slumping to the floor the man's head came loose and rolled to a stop a feet feet away beside the half foot of blade from the sword as well.

"I guess you can now."

Harry stood, staring at the sword he still held, blood dripping slowly onto the grassy hill underneath him. Without thinking Harry cleaned the blade on the shirt of one of the men he killed, sheathed the sword and set off at a run down the hill. He had to make sure the princesses were safe, that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

Elsa and Anna had reached the guardhouse and were babbling incoherently to Braun. After a few words of comfort, Elsa calmed down enough for Braun to understand and he called for a dozen men immediately. Time ticking by in agonising slowness, as the men rushed to gear up, grabbing spears and shields before lining up to move out. As they prepared to leave both Elsa and Anna, demanded to go with them, much to Braun's displeasure, though any argument was forestalled by the opening of the gates and Harry's return. As they were facing the gates, both Elsa and Anna saw Harry before Braun and screaming his name leapt past the cursing captain, rushing over to him.

Returning to the castle Harry felt hollow. He knew why he did what he did and he wouldn't change killing those men if he could but somehow he still felt like he had betrayed someone with his actions. His sombre thoughts were interrupted when he was barrelled into by streaks of platinum blonde and strawberry blonde hair, knocking the wind out of him, though he managed to stay standing as they held him speaking incoherently into his sides.

Being hugged by two girls was nice, Harry thought, warmth and happiness spreading slightly through his earlier darker thoughts. Wrapping and arm around each girl Harry hugged them back, pulling them closer and closing his eyes in contentment. After a few seconds a man's cough made him snap his eyes open, Braun standing before him, arms crossed and a wry grin on his face. Looking down Harry recognised the girls he had been hugging was none other than the two princess's of Arendelle.

With a yelp, Harry pulled back his arms, holding them high over his head though neither princess released him.

"Your Highnesses! I'm fine, you can release me." Harry called over the words of the frightened girls and slowly they did let him go, standing sheepishly in front of him.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked them.

"We're fine Harry." Elsa said, some calm beginning regained as she chanted her mantra in her head.

"Are we fine! You had to fight them all by yourself!" Anna yelled before looking down at her hands with a scream. "Blood! You're bleeding! Call a Healer!"

"Its not my blood! Calm down." Harry replied, grabbing Anna's hands that she was waving about and covering them with his own.

Calming Anna down Harry missed Elsa's face change from worry to anger.

"Harry." Elsa spoke lowly, glaring as Harry turned to look at her. Swinging her hand wide she slapped him across the face hard.

"Elsa!" Anna cried in shock.

"Why didn't you run! We were away, you didn't need to stay and fight them! Why would risk yourself for us, for me!" Elsa demanded, tone harsh and low.

"We have had this conversation already princess." Harry replied.

"You lied to me! You said you will always protect me! You can't do that if you're dead!" Elsa said, voice shaking as tears began to form in her eyes. "I forbid you from fighting ever again! I order you to run from anyone who will hurt you and take you from me!"

Eyes softening, Harry released Anna's hands gently taking hold of Elsa's instead,

"As I said before, I refuse." Harry replied.

Wincing, Elsa wrenched her hands from Harry, crossed her arms and silently glared at Harry, demanding a explanation for such treason.

"Your Highness." Harry said, staring directly into Elsa sparkling blue eyes. "Arendelle has been good to me over the years. But you and your sister have been better." Harry nodded slightly towards Anna, who was just watching in shock.

"As I have pledged before I do so again." Releasing her hands Harry drew his sword and placed it tip first into the ground, kneeling before a startled Elsa.

"I swear on my undying soul to protect you until my dying breath. Your life before mine. Always."

With of a ring of metal leaving sheaths, Elsa turned to see Braun and his twelve men emulating Harry's position behind her.

"So I do swear!" Harry announced, the voices of thirteen guardsman joining his in pledges of protection.

Tears threatening to fall, Elsa turned back to Harry.

"I order you not to die. All of you are forbidden from dying. Ever." Elsa declared as Harry and the men started to rise.

After all," Elsa asked, a slight gin present on her tear stained face. "You wouldn't dream of disobeying my orders now would you?"

Laughing lightly, Harry replied, "Never your Highness."

* * *

**A.N**

**For thirty glorious minutes Harry's line of 'Flee princess!' was actually 'Fly you fools!'**

**I don't like how the song came out earlier in the chapter. If anyone has any ideas on how to improve this I would be very interested in a PM please. If not I'll likely leave any future songs out.**

**One more chapter before we get into the Frozen storyline proper.**

**Alexandus**


	3. Happy Feet

**Harry Potter and Frozen are owned by their respective copyright owners.**

* * *

The next morning Elsa awoke early, a smile on her face as she recalled the outcome of yesterday. Overall, the day was a eventful and good day, though some parts were frightening, Elsa shuddered slightly in remembrance of the man's words and their plans. But Harry took care of the problem and protected her, just like he said he would.

Harry. Now there was food for thought. Although now that she thought about it, she didn't really know anything about him except what her sister found out that one embarrassing day. She knew he came from far away but not the name of the mystery land and she know he can't return. But apart from that he may as well be a stranger. Oh and he likes blue things.

Thinking thoughts, Elsa noticed he hadn't knocked on the door yet even though the sun rose several hours ago. In fact, she had not been woken by it like she normally was which was curious.

Quickly dressing Elsa opened her door to find a guard that was decidedly not Harry standing watch.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. "Where's Harry?"

"My name is Richard your Highness and I am unaware of where Harry is this morning. He didn't show up for training and Captain Braun sent me in his stead." the guard replied.

Frowning, Elsa left her rooms and headed down the hall to speak to Anna.

Walking straight into her room and closing the door behind her Elsa was greeted by the graceful sight of Anna sleeping. Chuckling at her sisters appearance, Elsa moved over and gently shook Anna awake.

"Hmm, what, Elsa?" Anna yawned, confused at why her sister was in her rooms.

"Do you know if anything has happened to Harry?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa? You've just woken me up." Anna dead panned, trying to flatten her bushy stuck up hair

Blushing slightly in realisation Elsa replied, "Sorry Anna, I should have thought about that."

Now fully awake Anna could see the worry on her sisters face. "Elsa, what's going on with Harry? Has something happened?"

"Harry wasn't at my door this morning and I just wondered if you knew why?"

Grinning, Anna replied, "So you missed him and had to wake me up for comfort?"

Blushing again, Elsa spluttered a denial. "That's not it Anna! Must you tease me about him?"

Laughing softly Anna said, "I suppose not, though its good to know there is something to tease about. Still its not like him, give me five minutes and we can go to the guard house."

Agreeing Elsa waited, chatting about the weather and the latest dress Anna had got while she got ready, trying to settle her nervous stomach. What if something had happened...

Soon enough Anna was ready and the duo set off for the guardhouse to find Harry.

Arriving at the guardhouse they requested to see Harry and were taken to Braun.

"Braun?" Elsa asked, "Where's Harry? Why did we get taken to you if he is here?"

"Princess Elsa, Princess Anna, please sit." Braun said, motioning to two chairs in front of his desk and ignoring Elsa's questions.

The ladies sat quickly and Elsa asked once more, "Where is Harry?"

"Sleeping." Braun replied.

"Is something wrong with him? Is he sick?" Anna asked.

Chuckling, Braun shook his head, "Nay lass. He's just sleeping off last night. The boy can't hold as drink as well as he hopes he can."

Stiffening, Elsa asked, "So the reason Harry wasn't protecting me was because he went drinking?"

Frowning back at Elsa, Braun replied. "Aye. For the first time in a year the lad has taken a day off. From his oh so important job of guarding a closed door. Clearly that's a crime, I'll have him hung at once."

Clenching her fists as her face heated in embarrassment Elsa remarked, "He said he would always protect me. I didn't realise that meant except today."

Barking a laugh Braun replied, "You've got nerve lass. When was the last time that you did something for the lad that's sworn his life in service to you?"

Staring at the ground Elsa didn't reply as Anna just looked thoughtfully between the two of them.

"Anyway." Braun said, as Elsa raised her head once more, "Some of the guards took Harry out for a time honoured tradition for his first. They crawled back in here about three hours before sun up so I expect you won't be seeing him today."

"His first?" Anna asked.

"Those men that tried to kidnap you. They aren't going to kidnap anyone ever again." Braun replied.

"He killed them. For us?" Elsa asked, voice small.

"Aye."

"And you have a tradition to go drinking when you kill someone?" Anna asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

"Only for the first kill. It changes you, taking a life." Braun said, chuckling slightly before continuing, "And the tradition is actually a few of the older guards taking you out to drink so much you can't remember your name, let alone say no when a pretty lass takes you upstairs for inspection."

Elsa felt a lance of pain in her heart for some reason and grabbed the arm of the chair tightly as Anna just gasped in shock.

"Of course the Lad ruined that by rushing back down the stairs yelling that he 'won't betray her'. A few of the lads were put out but overall I think the night ended much better that way." Braun continued, leaning back and watching the two princess's in front of him.

Elsa tried to remain as neutral as she could while warmth spread from her heart, her mind leaping for joy at the news. Anna, blinked twice before looking at Elsa before bursting out in laughter.

After a second, Braun joined her while Elsa just sat, elated and embarrassed simultaneously.

The two calmed down after a few seconds and Elsa and Anna stood to leave.

"Your Highness." Braun said before she left. "Look after him. He may not realise, but Harry is slowly sacrificing himself for you. He's given up his past and future already. Yesterday, he gave up his innocence."

Numbly, Elsa just nodded, wondering when things got so complicated and what Braun meant about sacrificing his past. Returning to their rooms Anna and Elsa agreed to never mention this to Harry and went about their days as normal.

* * *

Another year passed, this one without any major incident. Life ground on in its usual fashion and on the anniversary of their parents death Anna and Elsa visited the memorial with thirteen guards in tow to ensure there was no repeat of last year. After sweeping the hill twice, the princess's were allowed to remember their parents in peace.

Three months later the castle began to see the slightest breath of life return to it as early preparations were made for the coronation of Princess Elsa in ten months time. Nothing major, but a few ball rooms were repainted in advance.

Little as this may have been, Anna felt the stirrings of excitement for the future. Oh how she loved the idea of a party with actual people to talk to and dance with. That is, assuming she could learn to dance from this infernal book!

Not having anyone available to teach her Anna had investigated the library and found a book called 'Dancing with the Stars.' The book was full of squiggly diagrams and long words that Anna didn't understand and when she tried to copy the moves in the pictures she just fell over.

Currently hiding in her room as Anna tried 'the dip' once more she thought she had the move down perfectly when three sharp knocks broke her concentration, sending her tumbling to the floor with a yell of surprise.

Opening the door at the noise Harry walked in as Anna was picking herself off the floor grabbing the book once more.

"Princess Anna?" Harry said, alerting Anna to his presence in her rooms.

"Harry! Shouldn't you be guarding Elsa?" Anna replied.

"I can see the door from here and after hearing the crashing down the hall for the last twenty minutes, Elsa sent me to ensure you were uninjured."

Blushing under Harry's amused gaze, Anna mumbled, "I'm trying to learn how to dance."

"From a book?"

"Well there's no one around who will teach me! None of the servants I've asked would dare dance with the princess." Anna declared, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Chuckling, Harry replied, "Could you not just hire a tutor from overseas?"

"I guess. But I wanted to learn now."

"Well if you have asked everyone in the castle for their assistance it is likely your only option."

Huffing, Anna said, "Yeah I know."

"It is amazing harry everyone in the castle won't teach you though. You've spoken to every single last person in the castle and none of them will help!" Harry exclaimed, smirking slightly.

"I know! Stop rubbing it in!" Anna yelled in frustration.

"To have have asked all the cooks, guards and cleaners for not anyone to help must be so frustrating." Harry continued.

"Is there a point to this?" Anna asked, "Or is this revenge for all those times with you and Elsa?"

Shaking his head Harry replied, "Princess Anna. Are you sure you asked all the guards?"

Thinking back Anna remembered going down to the guardhouse and asking every guard in there for two whole hours. She might have missed one or two but they must of spend all their time away from the guardhouse and from what she remembered, the patrols had to return once a hour to report to the captain. If she missed one they would have had to have been in the castle the whole...

Slapping her head in frustration Anna let loose a long, Ohhh as the answer dawned.

"I never asked Braun!" Anna declared in happiness.

Blinking twice Harry looked shocked at the princess before bursting out into laughter.

"What?" Anna asked, indignant he was laughing at her brilliant idea.

"Braun can't dance your Highness, try again." Harry replied, grinning wide at the confused princess.

"Well that's everyone then! Unless you or Elsa can teach me!" Anna cried, throwing the book she was still holding onto her bed in frustration.

Harry coughed loudly, making Anna turn back to face him. As he raised a eyebrow Anna had another idea.

"Oh! Really?" Anna asked. "I figured it wouldn't be the sort of thing you would know how to do."

"I'll have you know, when I was fourteen I had to open the Hogwarts Yule ball in front of several hundred people. My dancing skills may be rusty, but I'm sure I can teach you not to fall over." Harry replied, fake haughtiness in his voice.

"Really?" Anna asked, still sceptical but desperate. "Great! Will you teach me?"

"I will need to speak to your sister. But I'm sure we can arrange something." Harry replied.

Squealing in delight, Anna launcher herself at Harry, knocking into him with a muffled 'oof' as she hugged him tightly.

Releasing him and looking at his bemused expression, Anna started thanking him repeatedly before declaring she was off to speak to Elsa now. Shaking his head at her Harry followed Anna down the hall as she began knocking on Elsa's door excitedly.

"Elsa!" Anna called. "It's Anna. Can I borrow your Harry for a few hours?"

After a few moments the door was opened and a exasperated Elsa stood in front of Anna whilst Harry stood to the side, observing with growing disbelief.

"Anna, he's not my Harry. You'll have to ask him." Elsa said, shaking her head."

"Please Elsa. Harry would do anything for you." Anna replied.

"He'd do anything for you too!"

"That's true, but he'd do yours first."

"But that doesn't make him mine!"

Humming thoughtfully, Anna replied, "Well I guess he's our Harry and we have to share him? Can I have him Monday till Thursday and you get him on the weekends?"

"What!" Elsa cried in outrage. "But you would get him four days to my three!"

"But the weekends are better days as there's no work to do."

"Anna. When was the last time you did any work anyway!."

Clearing his throat loudly Harry said, "You know I'm right here?"

Evidently, judging by the twin blushes, they had forgotten.

"Right. So um Elsa, Harry is going to teach me how to dance so I need to borrow him for a few hours. Would you mind?" Anna asked.

Shocked Elsa looked at Harry before blurting out, "You can dance?"

Shaking his head Harry asked, "Why does no-one believe that?"

Giggling Anna replied, "Probably because its not the sort of Macho man thing we expect from you."

"Ah." Harry said nodding his head sagely, "Well I wrestled the knowledge from wild bears in my youth. It was a rite of passage to do so using only my wits, teeth and tuxedo."

Silence filled the air as Harry enjoyed the twin dumbfound expressions in front of him. After three seconds Harry could hold no longer hold back his mirth, laughing out loud at the confused royalty. Watching him Elsa,s mouth began to twitch before he started giggling followed by full blown laughing. The sound was akin to soft tinkling of crystal, and shocked, Harry stopped laughing as he and Anna just stared at Princess Elsa.

Coming down from laughing so much, Elsa was holding the door frame for extra support when she noticed she was being stared at.

"Elsa, you were laughing!" Anna blurted out, hands covering her mouth as soon as she said it.

Arching an eyebrow in amusement Elsa replied, "So?"

"What she meant," Harry interrupted, "Was you should laugh more Princess."

Smiling warmly at Harry, Elsa turned back to Anna saying, "So. Dancing?"

Anna, back on track again, nodded vehemently, "You could join us?"

"No thanks Anna. You can use Harry for the rest of the day though. Bring him back before twelve though." Elsa replied.

"Still right here." Harry muttered.

Giggling, Anna grabbed Harry's hand dragging him down the hall while yelling, "Thanks Elsa" over her shoulder.

* * *

Dragging Harry into one of the smaller ballrooms, Anna released his hand and twirled on the spot to face him.

"Okay! Lets get dancing!" Anna declared.

"Wrong." Harry replied, smirking at Anna's downcast expression.

"Why not." Anna asked.

"You begin a dance like this." Harry said, taking Anna's hand and brushing a kiss across her knuckles. "My lady. May I have this dance."

Blushing lightly, Anna nodded, gasping as Harry pulled her in close, one hand intertwined in hers while the other guided her hand to rest on his arm, his hand snaking around her back.

"Okay, now we move in a simple three step pattern to start with. First foot back, next foot back and to the side, first foot across to join the second. Like you are in a box." Smiling at the nervous girl in his arms Harry asked. "Are you ready?"

Nodding in confirmation Anna felt Harry shift as he moved his foot forward. Mirroring him quickly she moved her foot back then sideways like he said. After a few movements and quiet counts of one, two ,three, Anna was starting to enjoy this.

"This was easier then it looked," Anna remarked.

"Oh this is only the first steps Princess Anna. The real fun comes shortly."

Eeping slightly at the feral gleam in Harry's eye, Anna gulped nervously. What had she signed up for?

* * *

Four hours later, Elsa heard lightly thumping footsteps pass by her rooms. Curious, Elsa opened the door in time to see Harry passing the end of the hallway Anna in his arms. Curiouser now, Elsa tiptoed after them and watched as Harry opened the door to Anna's room and laid her in bed, wrapping the coves around a sleeping Anna gently.

Turning back to see Elsa stood at the door watching him Harry smiled softly, bowing his head slightly before quietly leaving the room to talk to Elsa in the hallway.

"How is she?" Elsa asked.

"She's fine, your Highness. Just tired from the dancing." Harry replied, grinning slightly in remembrance.

"Good." Hesitating, Elsa asked Harry, "Will you speak with me for a moment Harry?

"Always." Harry replied instantly.

Leading him back down the Hall and into her rooms, Elsa sat in a deep armchair in front of her still smouldering fire indicating for Harry to sit opposite her.

"It has been some time since I was last in here." Harry noted, looking around in interest.

"Yes, not a lot has changed though." Elsa remarked, looking around her room with fondness as well.

The duo sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth from the fire and the presence of the other. Adjusting herself in her seat Elsa took a deep breath and began.

"Harry? Where did you learn to dance?" Elsa asked, a undertone of why present but unspoken.

Silently, Harry gathered his thoughts for a few seconds before replying.

"When I was eleven I attended a school for privileged people in a far off land called Scotland. The school is where a group of kids would go to learn subjects from masters of their field rather than be taught at home. It was a boarding school so we would also live there for ten months of the year as well."

Fascinated, Elsa just stared intently at Harry waiting for him to continue.

"In my fourth year of education the school held a tournament of sorts, inviting two other schools from different countries to attend to compete for 'eternal glory' and 'untold riches'. Somehow I was selected as a champion for my school even though the other champions were older and smarter than me. Anyway after the first challenge at the winters solstice we held a grand ball for all the schools. As a champion it was my duty, along with the other champions, to open this ball."

Stopping, Harry leaned back in his chair getting more comfortable whilst Elsa waited patiently, enraptured by the idea of Harry as a child champion. Somehow, Elsa could see this Champion Harry very well.

"I wasn't as good as the older champions in the tasks, everyone knew that, but dancing... When I first learned we had to dance I was terrified. Firstly I had no idea how to dance and was sure I was going to make a fool of myself. Secondly, I had to dance with a girl, meaning I had to ask one to the ball."

Elsa snorted lightly with amusement as Harry just smiled nodding at her.

"I know, my younger fears seem so inconsequential now. Anyway I attended the first dance class with my year group and I was a natural. More importantly, I loved it. The feeling of grace as you sweep across the floor, the crowd dim in the distance as the world becomes only you, your partner and the next move. Nothing mattered while dancing, not the muttering or peoples judgements or their eyes of disapproval. It was second thing I had ever found that made me feel so free.

After that first lesson the professor made me stay back. She was a older woman and could only teach us the basic of dances. But there was another professor who could dance, she just didn't like the traditional dances and hated teaching those with little talent, in her words. Aurora Sinistra. My first true love. At least, as true as a fourteen year old infatuation can be."

Harry sighed in remembrance as Elsa tried to squash the unnatural feeling of jealously towards this unknown woman she felt rising.

"Aurora taught me what true freedom through dance could be. She was a goddess of the dance floor and I worshipped her. She taught me for the three weeks leading up to the ball and on the last day of her teaching I professed my undying love for her, asking her to the ball. Needless to say she laughed it off, patted my cheek and called me sweet. I was crushed. Leaving the classroom I ran into a girl named Luna and after talking for a little while I invited her to the ball with me instead.  
Once the ball was over, there wasn't much chance to dance for fun over the next couple of years, though I did get the occasional refresher from Aurora as she showed me the latest move she learnt or something of the like."

"And that," Harry declared, leaning forward again in his chair, "Is where I learned to dance."

Reflecting on his words, Elsa asked, "You love to dance because it sets you free? Why do you bind yourself to me so tightly then?"

"There is a difference in the freedom of which we speak. Though true I am bound to you, my spirit is free as I do what I want with no regrets and no burdens. Back home- no, back in Scotland, I had so little say in my life and there was such a need to do what was right and needed. Things were expected of me by so many people just for being who I was. Here, in my new home of Arendelle, I am but a guard with a charge. Such a life free of plots and plans agrees with me." Harry answered, grinning widely at Elsa.

"Who were you?" Elsa asked. "You speak of duty and burden the likes of which no common man would know. How is it you came to be troubled so?"

Stiffening at the question, Harry was silent for a few moments before replying tersely.  
"I was a symbol and a martyr to the people. They looked to me as their salvation for reasons I still do not understand." Sighing, Harry lowered his head slightly, happiness fleeing from his face.

"There was a war before I was born. A great and terrible war with a madman who killed thousands for sport. The people were scared and the leaders were powerless to stop him. My parents were part of a vigilante resistance against him and one night he came to our home to kill me. I still know not why he came, though it was likely some sort of revenge against the resistance."

Elsa gasped as Harry stopped to gather his thoughts once more, continuing in a quieter tone.

"I was two at the time when he attacked. I remember a single thing from that night. My mother's dying plea, begging him to spare just before he killed her. No one knows what really happened that night, but somehow my parents were dead and the madman was gone. As I was the only survivor all of the fame from my parents last act fell on me and so many people expected me to be greater than my mother and father combined."

Looking up into the eyes of Elsa, Harry stated, "I am no stranger to duty and burden. To feel the weight of that mountain on your shoulders, day after day. Now I am free and the mountain is on someone else's shoulders. And though I can't take the burden for myself, I can help you lift it when you need me."

Elsa stared into Harry's green eyes as he stared back into her blue eyes. They sat there neither moving or making a sound for several minutes, only the quiet crackle of the fire interrupting the silence that had descended. Eventually, Elsa looked down at her hands, stilling them as they shook slightly. Drawing in a deep breath she looked up at Harry who was still staring at her intently.

"There is something else I wish to speak to you about." Elsa said.

"Yes, your Highness?" Harry replied.

"I will be crowned queen in a little under ten months. After which I will have to look for a suitor to rule beside me." Elsa said.

Harry went rigid at her words, shock spreading through his system as he struggled to keep his voice neutral.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"My marriage will not be one of love. It will be political, for the good of Arendelle." Elsa replied. "My sister will likely be forced into a similar marriage though as she is only the princess of Arendelle her choices will be slightly more open."

"Again, Why are you telling me this?"

"You and my sister would be a good match." Elsa declared, ignoring Harry's choking cough of surprise. "You both spend time together already and like each other well enough. The men and people of Arendelle look up to you and you will likely be the captain of the guards in the future. As I will marry a foreign dignitary of some sort your marriage to Anna would please the people of Arendelle and you and Anna would able to find happiness together."

"I believe two years ago I explained the reasons why Anna would not be right for me." Harry replied after a few seconds.

"True, but people change." Elsa said rising to her feet as Harry copied her. "Think on it Harry."

As Elsa walked over to the door and held it open, Harry stepped outside and turned to close the door.

"Harry," Elsa called just before he shut the door. "You say you would help with this burden? Calling you Brother would help me greatly with Arendelle."

Shaking his head Harry replied, "I would help you with this burden if I can. But although I could see myself one day calling Princess Anna my sister, such a thing would never be enough when it came to you Elsa."

Shocked, Elsa stared open mouthed as Harry shut the door completely, calling out good night before he left the hall and returned to his rooms.

Elsa stood in the same spot staring at her door for several minutes before eventually shaking off the shock. Extinguishing the fire and lights, Elsa readied herself for sleep as she puzzled through this latest development. The outcome of this discussion was not what she expected and although she was a little disappointed, a treacherous warmth emanated from her chest as she thought on Harry's last words to her. Smiling slightly Elsa slept peacefully, a soft smile gracing her face throughout the night.

* * *

Time passed and soon enough it was the first of July. Elsa had instructed Harry to ensure Anna was awake and ready for the day so Harry was currently stood outside her rooms knocking softly.

"Princess Anna." Harry called.

Jerking awake, Anna yawned widely before replying. "Hmm, Yes?"

"So sorry to wake you," Harry said sarcastically, shaking his head outside the room.

"Oh no, you didn't wake me. I've been up for hours." Anna said, head falling downwards as she began to drift off once more.

"Princess Anna." Harry called once more, knocking louder on the door this time. "The gates will be open soon, you need to be ready."

"Of course, the gates." Anna answered sleepily before gasping awake. "Harry? Is it today?" Anna called.

"Indeed." Harry replied, laughing lightly at the muffled squeals coming from inside the room.

Sitting up in bed and wiping the last vestige of sleep from her eyes, Anna whooped in happiness.

"It's coronation day!"

* * *

**A.N**

**So here we go, onto the main plot of Frozen!**  
**I wanted to do a bit of a fluff chapter following the seriousness of the last chapter and have Elsa learn a little more about Harry. The back story about learning to dance is not Harry Potter canon, obviously, and is actually from my own experience with a beautiful lady named Charlotte. It had a similar ending, though I was learning for a preforming arts piece and was a few years older.**

**I won't be messing much with the storyline and characters in frozen, like I've said previously, its just a great storyline and I don't to be messing around with it and ruin it. The pacing will change with emphasis more on Elsa and reactions of the locals then Anna and Kristoff.. Nut you'll find that out shortly.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Edit 14/06 - Fixed a earlier mistake of a mention of Anna's corronation when it should be Elsa's & general punctuation cleanup.  
**


	4. Ascension

**Harry Potter and Frozen are owned by their respective copyright owners.**

**A.N.**

**I have had a complaint that I did not warn people there would be spoilers for the Frozen movie in this story. Strange as it seems I will put a warning at the start of each further chapter...**

**Warning spoilers ahead for Frozen the Movie and the Harry Potter universe.**  
**Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

"Conceal. Don't feel." Elsa muttered, grasping the candlestick and snuff box in front of her. Turning to stand in imitation of the portrait behind she continued.

"Put on a show."

Looking down at her hands she was shocked to see the candlestick and box was free of ice. Concentration wavering slightly from the unexpected success, ice began to spread from her fingertips along the candlestick and box. Quickly placing them back on the side, Elsa glared at her hands in betrayal.

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

Centring herself, Elsa took deep slow breaths. Glad it was only for today, Elsa steadied herself shoring up her mental discipline as she had learned to over the years. The delay in seeing the people was starting to become agony though as she just wanted it over and done with. Throwing open the doors Elsa strode out past her servants that had assisted her this morning and headed down into the antechamber. With the coronation happening today she had officially moved into the reigning monarchs wing of the castle. Although, consisting of six rooms in total it was a bit of a stretch to call it a wing but it was traditional.

Reaching the antechamber Elsa was relived to see Harry discussing security quietly with another guard. Some familiarity today would help calm her nerves around all the people.

Looking up at her entrance Harry nodded his head slightly, breaking off his conversation with the other guard.

"Your Highness." Harry greeted Elsa warmly, bowing low before her.

"Harry." Elsa replied warmly, "Its time."

Turning back to the guard he was speaking to before Harry barked, "Richards. Tell the men to open up the gates."

"Yes Lieutenant!" Richards replied, snapping a short salute at Harry and a bow for Anna before jogging out of the room.

"Lieutenant? When did that happen?" Elsa asked curious.

Smiling faintly, Harry replied, "A while back."

Nodding absently Anna looked towards the windows where she saw the gates opening, and Anna go rushing out into the city. "Anna." Elsa hissed exasperated.

"I expected this your Highness, two men are watching her, she'll be fine." Harry replied from behind her.

"What would we do without you?" Elsa remarked, still watching the window though now people were starting to come into the courtyard for a glimpse of the future queen.

"You would manage fine I wager."

Shaking her head fondly, Elsa moved towards the balcony doors, hesitating before indicating Harry to join her. "Come."

"Princess?" Harry replied, confused.

"You are the personal guard of the soon to be Queen. The people will need to know your face. Stand behind me." Elsa replied, opening the doors wide and stepping out.

"Always." Harry followed Elsa outside, standing behind and to the right of Elsa, visible to the crowd but not on display like Elsa.

Standing overlooking the crowd, Elsa chanted her mantra softly under her breath. Overall this was not as difficult as she thought it would be, though the combination of her chant and mental focus, her two concealing gloves she wore and Harry's comforting presence nearby ensured she felt protected and secure enough to quash any nervousness that could cause her to have a incident.

Taking one long and lasting look at the assembled common folk, Elsa released a deep breath and turned to leave the balcony.

"We need to head to the chapel for the ceremony." Elsa said.

Inclining his head as Elsa passed, Harry fell into step behind her as they travelled down the castle stairs to arrive outside the chapel in the castle where the bishop was waiting patiently for them. Well for Elsa at least.

"Your Highness." The bishop bowed low before Elsa, "Everything is prepared, we need only ring the bells to call the start to the ceremony."

Nodding Elsa replied, "Ring the bells two minutes from now. I just need to speak to Harry about security one moment."

"It will be done, your Highness." Giving another bow, the Bishop headed inside to the chapel to complete his task.

Turning to face Harry, Elsa took not of his amused expression before taking a deep breath. "Harry. Would you stand by the doors once the ceremony begins?" Elsa asked.

"If that is your wish." Harry replied. "Do you fear something will happen?"

Shaking her head Elsa said, "No, I don't think we will have any problems today. It is more for comfort. My personal comfort." Blushing lightly Elsa looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I would gladly. Besides, as a final command from the princess goes, this is not too hard."

Smiling softly as Elsa turned back to him the pair just stood in silence looking into each others eyes. As the bells began to ring Elsa and Harry snapped out of their thoughts and averted their gaze. Shaking his head Harry grabbed the handle to the door in front of them and opened it wide.

Bowing and gesturing for Elsa to enter Harry said, "Your Highness. Arendelle awaits."

* * *

As bad experiences go this rates up there as the worst Elsa could remember. Due to the nature of her life so far Elsa could not remember a time she was with more than five people in a room at a single time. Usually it was just her Anna and Harry. As such she was finding it extremely difficult to keep her cool, so to speak, with so many people inside such a small Chapel.

Taking a quiet breath Elsa chanted in her mind, blocking out all other distractions.

_Conceal. Don't feel._

Steadying her breaths Elsa stood, just waiting for her moment. Fortunately she didn't have to do anything until the orb and sceptre were presented.

_Conceal it. Don't let it show._

The choir above her had finally stopped singing. It was almost time! Glancing to her side Elsa could see Anna give a little wave to someone, probably Harry. If only she could see him right now. He always managed to calm her by just being there.

_Don't feel. Don't feel._

This was it, the bishop had the pillow and was turning back around. She as going to blow it. Her secret would come out and Anna would hate her. Everyone would hate her.

_One wrong move..._

Reaching out unsteady hands Elsa went to take the orb and sceptre when the bishop coughed slightly. "Your Highness. Your gloves." He muttered.

_Conceal. Conceal._

Slowly pulling her gloves off and placing them on the pillow Elsa took a deep breath before taking up the tools of office, the orb and sceptre the sign of the monarch and her right to rule. Turing on the spot Elsa tried to look calm as she felt the ice ready itself to spread from her hands. Already she could feel it as the temperature of her hands began to drop.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The Bishop intoned from behind her as the audience began to clap. Realising the ordeal was over Elsa was about to turn around and grab her gloves when she caught sight of Harry stood in front of the doors at the entrance to the chapel, clapping furiously and staring at her with eyes filled with pride. Calming herself Elsa just stared at him, her eyes looking into his from across the chapel all the while he just clapped, staring back with the same intensity. After what seemed like an age, Elsa felt a slight tug on her arm as Anna got her attention. Remembering the ceremony, Elsa placed the tools of office back down and donned her gloves once more.

Turning back to the crowd Queen Elsa stood regally, observing the crowd with a warm smile as they applauded her. Hearing the scratching of metal being unsheathed Elsa looked up to see Harry had unsheathed his sword and was holding it aloft.

"All hail Queen Elsa!" Harry cried, bringing attention from those people who were still clapping.

With a mass of hissing steel all the guards in the room held their blades in tandem with Harry. The congregation had stopped clapping now, this was unexpected for an Arendelle coronation.

Placing the sword tip on the ground Harry and the guards bowed as he had once before so many moons ago. Looking up at Elsa from his kneeling position he cried, "Long live the Queen!"

With a roar the assembled kneeling guards parroted his words back at him, "Long live the Queen!"

The declaration from the guards had reignited the crowd and as one with the kneeling guards they crowd began to chant. "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

Smiling widely, Elsa raised a hand in a wave distractedly as he stared openly into two deep green iris's filled with pride.

* * *

Harry stood to a side in the great ballroom, watching the party goers with interest. This was the first party he had been to since arriving in Arendelle and it was so very different than the boisterous explosion of sound that was the Gryffindors partying. That is until McGonagall came and sent them all to bed. This was calmer, with more chance for people to intermingle and easier to keep a eye on. Harry's eyes though, much like that of the entire room, were currently on the newly crowned Queen Elsa, ascending the dais to stand in front of her throne.

Elsa looked as beautiful as usual and Harry felt the warmth in his chest spread as he observed her for a moment. Oh he knew he had fallen for her, that much had been apparent to Harry for sometime now. It was inappropriate for someone of his station to think such things about his ruler, but looking on her now, the picture of poise and grace, it was so easy to fall for her all over again. Her lips full and red, a soft smile on her face and hair pulled back into a serviceable bun, blue streaks of ribbon running through it. She stood in such a way that made you acknowledge her courage and charisma but without the arrogance or sense of entitlement the nobility usually have.

But this was not the reason he was in love with her. No, it was the the two soul searching pools of icy blue. Her eyes were like a drug to him, an addiction that he hoped to never be cured of. When he gazed into those vast oceans he saw so much mirrored back, layers upon layers of masks and feelings. He learned so much from those eyes and yet nothing at all. She was a complex creature, the Queen Elsa and that was the reason Harry loved her.

Snapped out of his observations and personal torture Harry noted Anna had been placed next to Elsa and the two were chatting slightly, giggling over something as well by the looks of things. Harry noted the court announcer and the Duke of Weselton joining the conversation. The Duke was a curious fellow, not actually of the nobility of Weselton. His family was elevated to his rank four generations ago by the King of Weselton for duties to the crown. The latest Duke was a old man with out heirs and was not up to the stature of his ancestors, both metaphorically and literally. It was said he did not want children due to the possibility of them killing him and taking his place in the future. After all, the rumours suggested he may of done so to his father on the eve of his twenty first birthday. And like father, like son.

The conversation appeared to be over though and with a energetic display Anna was led off for a dance with the diminutive Duke. Elsa seemed apologetic about this though and curious Harry decided to speak to Elsa quickly whilst she was alone.

Sidling up to Elsa Harry gave a low bow before looking up at the smile on Elsa's face.

"My Queen." Harry said

"Harry." Elsa replied.

Another fleeting moment of silence ensued as they looked into each others eyes for a second before Harry moved up beside her, turning to observer the crowd once more.

"Princess Anna seems to be having fun." Harry stated, watching her sway slightly as the Duke leapt foolishly around her.

Giggling guiltily Elsa replied, "Yes I may have passed off my dancing duties to Anna this evening. I'll repay her." The duo watched as the Duke leapt once more landing smartly on Anna's foot and dress. "Somehow."

Harry frowned in displeasure, "That's not even dancing, its more borderline attacking her then dancing."

"Ah yes," Elsa replied, grinning lightly, "Your hobby as a dance maestro. Perhaps you should save my sister from such a injustice as poor dancing."

Scoffing slightly at Elsa's teasing tone Harry said, "Poor dancing is much than a simple injustice, it is a crime like no other. Regardless, a simple Lieutenant of the guards would not dare to interrupt a Duke to dance with a Princess. It is too far above my station." Bitterness tinged Harry's words.

Eyebrow raised, Elsa turned slightly observe Harry beside her before stating, "Perhaps. But if she is to be your future bride it could be permitted."

Shaking his head Harry turned slightly as well, facing Elsa without taking his eye off Anna and the Duke. "Why do you push this so?

"Why do you resist this so?" Elsa retorted.

"I have explained my reluctance time and time again, Queen Elsa."

"The fact you call me Queen makes your reluctance foolhardy. You would not interrupt a Duke and a Princess for a dance yet you would do so much more for someone further out of reach?"

Turning to face her fully Harry simply declared, "Yes."

Ignoring the shocked look on Elsa's face, Harry turned back to the crowd watching as the the Duke got close to Anna's face. Very close.

"In fact," Harry said, frowning further at the uncomfortable scene in front of him. "Maybe I will interrupt that dance."

With that Harry marched off and away from Elsa passing through the crowds to get to Anna.

"Harry." Elsa muttered as she watched him go. What a infuriating and difficult man. Didn't he realise she needed him to let her go so she could do the same? Shaking her head in resignation, Elsa descended the dais after Harry. Knowing Harry and Anna, she would need to play peacemaker shortly.

* * *

Anna was displeased.

Her current focus of displeasure was mixed between her sister Elsa and the Duke of Weselton.

All Anna had wanted was a dance with a handsome man to sweep her off her feet. Instead Elsa had sidled her with 'dancing' with this little man, though what he did would definitely not be called dancing by Harry.

"It's so good to have the Gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place?" The Duke asked. Moving his face a close to Anna's as he could he continued, "Do you know the reason?"

Pulling herself back slightly Anna simply replied a short negative before allowing her thoughts to wonder again. This man was not a gentleman or young or handsome. Where was Harry when you needed him.

As if summoned by her thoughts Anna turned at the sound of a short cough.

"Duke Newsham." Harry said, interrupting their dance. "Your men have requested your presence urgently."

"Oh? Thank you guard, I will attend them in a moment. I can't leave a lady partner-less on the dance floor now." The duke replied.

Leaping onto his words Anna said, "It's fine I can just dance with Harry here."

Barking a short loud laugh the Duke declared, "Thank you for the gesture my dear but I doubt this country bumpkin could dance a simple dance, let alone handle a dance with a beautiful princess like yourself."

"I would happily dance with you Princess Anna." Harry said, smiling softly before turning to look down on the Duke, a ghost of a sneer upon on his face. "I will have to hope I can live up to such... Tall, standards as you may have set with your, ah was that dancing you were doing just then?"

Facing turning red with anger the Duke spat, "You dare mock me boy? I have more nobility in my blood then you or your parents have ever dreamed of!"

"I would never mock someone of you stature, Duke Newsham. It would be the height of rudeness for me to lower myself so far down as to mock you. Why children would likely feel at home on my presence were I to do so." Harry retorted, back straight and head raised, looking down his nose at the Duke and forcing him to have to crane his neck upwards to see him eye to eye.

Turning to hide her smiling face, Anna saw Elsa slowly making her way through the crowd towards them, worry etched on her face as she eyed Harry and the Duke.

"You wish to make a spectacle of this then boy." The Duke hissed, "Then here is your reward."

Suddenly the Duke's sneer vanished, replaced by a smiling mask as he called loudly. "Attention! Attention everyone!" Eyes turned to view the trio as the music petered off and Anna was sure she heard Elsa curse softly behind her.

"The guard Harry here has offered to give us all a demonstration of his prodigious dancing talent with the Princess Anna. Could we clear a space so we can all observe his skill and grace." As people moved slightly murmuring in excitement, the Duke flashed a triumphant sneer at Harry once more muttering so only the two of them could hear. "Beg for forgiveness boy. Or I will make you flounder in front of this worlds elite."

Chuckling softly Harry turned to the waiting crowd. "My thanks Duke Newsham for your kind words, though calling me a prodigy may be a bit ah, out of reach."

Ignoring the Dukes further reddening face and titters of amusement from around him he continued.

"As the Princess has agreed to grace me with a dance we will make it a short one. After all it is getting late and the little ones will be needing to get to sleep soon."

Quiet gasps and guffaws from the audience answered his jabs and not waiting for a further response Harry took Anna's hand, brushing his lips gently across her knuckles.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked.

Receiving a nod in response, Harry led her over to the centre of the cleared space. As they moved Harry caught the eye of the pianist who gave him a sly wink and a nod.

As the music started again, the tune was slow and haunting though Anna's eyes lit with recognition.

"Harry," Anna whispered. "I can't dance this in front of all these people!"

"Anna." Harry replied, taking both of her hands in his and looking her in eye. "I believe in you."

Face set and with another nod Anna moved her hands out of Harry's and took a step back, watching for the cue to bow.

As the strings joined the piano Anna bowed in mirror of Harry and took a step forward slightly to the left of Harry as she raised her arm, covering his chest and resting her hand on his shoulder as he did the same to her. Taking a step forward they turned on the spot before breaking apart Anna twirled away, letting her hand drag behind her to be caught by Harry and twirled back into a more traditional waltz pose.

Anna concentrated hard, drowning out the sounds of polite applause. She hadn't messed up the start but the dance was only just beginning.

* * *

Elsa watched transfixed as Harry and Anna danced across the floor, grace and skill clear in every move they made. Twirling and spinning they broke apart and came together again and again. The audience had gone past clapping now, everyone was entranced by the spectacle in front of them.

Staring at their movements Elsa felt a mixture of pain and longing. The world was not fair. Why did Anna get to dance with Harry. Harry was hers. Hers. She should be the one out there dancing, carefree and smiling as the world went past. Instead she stood on the side, trying so very hard not to care.

This was what she wanted, in a roundabout fashion. Harry and Anna would be a excellent couple and would live a full life together as Prince and Princess of Arendelle. Then when she passed their children could take the throne and continue the bloodline of Arendelle's royalty. After all, she clearly couldn't get married. Her powers would make it all but impossible to be with anyone and even if she could Elsa would never run the risk of passing her taint, her curse, onto an other generation.

This was what Harry and Anna deserved. Anna needed someone like Harry to keep her steady and Harry deserved happiness after all he has been through so far. So why did she feel these lances of pain in her chest as Anna was cradled by Harry in a turn?

Forcing her emotions down Elsa grit her teeth determined to ignore the pain and enjoy the display of skill in front of her.

* * *

Harry was beaming at Anna in his arms. This was what dancing was about! Just him, the music and the girl.

Spinning his right arm he twirled Anna loose once more before pulling her back for a quick dip to the crowd. Tensing his arms he pulled Anna out of the dip with force, propelling her around him as she wrapped on leg around his torso and straightened her body out flat. Now only her leg and his arm held her in place as they spun on the spot revolving once, twice, thrice before they began to slow. Anna returned her foot to the ground, untangling her leg from him as they waltzed for a few seconds again.

Harry felt incredible, the feeling of freedom was soaring through his veins as they changed direction again. The core of his love of dancing were personified today. All those nobles, all those dignitaries and servants. They all meant nothing right now. Not even her. There was only the rhythm and Anna.

As the tempo began to increase they span faster and faster, turning on the spot and breaking hands to separate for a moment and join again. As the finale neared he spun Anna into his arms tightly holding her for just a second, noses touching, before flinging her out wide with one hand still grasped in hers. Attached, they faced away from each other for a second before Anna twirled back in. Harry lowered his leg just a fraction but enough for Anna to get purchase as she spun in and up, gasps filling the room followed by a burst of roaring approval as she spun around his back and laid on his shoulder, her head and arms raised to the sky and legs out wide behind her. Harry's arms were placed under her shoulders holding her aloft as they turned through Harry's power, Anna now just along for the ride as she let loose a laugh of pure enjoyment.

Grinning widely at Anna's glee, Harry began to slow, gently dipping his shoulder for Anna to slip down and back onto her feet twirling her one last time before they slowly to a halt. Panting heavily they stood staring into each others eyes intensely for a few seconds before Harry grabbed Anna in a rough hug and pulled her against his body, kissing the top of her head fondly.

As they broke apart their hug but still holding hands, the noise hit them with a blast of force. Cheering and clapping, the nobles and servants alike were roaring in their joint approval. The Duke of Weselton was suspiciously absent though Harry noted.

Taking a bow with Anna, Harry noticed Elsa unamused face and with a word to Anna they separated. Anna was quite thirsty after the dance and went over to the a table filled with champaign. However for Harry, now it was time to face the music.

* * *

Harry approached Elsa cautiously, she did have a tendency to slap him when she was mad. As he reached her she glared at him directly making him wince.

"Follow me. Now." Elsa muttered before turning on her heel and striding out of the room into the corridor.

Harry followed in silence as the walked down the hallway and turned into a open room after Elsa. Standing at attention Elsa turned, pacing back and forth before him, muttering lowly and shooting him glances.

"Why?" Elsa asked, having eventually stopped in front of him and glaring at him once more.

"I believe interrupting their dance was your idea, your Majesty." Harry replied tersely.

Narrowing her eyes Elsa's hand twitched in irritation.

"And you interpreted that to mean insult a dignitary from our largest trading partner no less than thrice before you showed him up with your skill at dancing!" Elsa spat the last word as though it were poison and Harry frowned and crossed his arms under his chest.

"That man was pompous and a fool. He insulted me out of hand and was overly familiar with your sister, the Princess of Arendelle. Then if that was not enough he demanded I beg before him. If he were not such a 'valued' guest I would have relieved him of his head! And once again, the dancing was your idea!"

"That was not a dance! That was calculated to ruin Newsham's attempt at embarrassing you! You were supposed to dance with her quietly not declare your intentions towards her in front of the guests of the nation!" Anna was shaking with constrained fury now, the temperature in the room dropping several degrees.

Laughing a angry laugh Harry replied, "And here we come to the crux of the matter. Was this not your grand scheme anyway? To see me and your sister wed? Mayhap I have taken a interest after all just like you wanted."

Faltering, Elsa dropped her arms to her sides the familiar lance coming back stronger than ever. "Good. I would see you with Anna and it is good you are accepting that finally."

Growling Harry clenched his fists tightly, nails biting in the palms of his hands.

"I've had enough of these games and enough of these lies. I will not wed your sister and I do not feel for her in that way. I never will Elsa. Admit you were jealous of our dance."

Spluttering for a moment Elsa replied.

"You think too much of yourself, _Lieutenant_. And I did not give you leave to use my name! Why do you persist with these foolish and childish fantasies! Most men would kill for the opportunity to marry both a beautiful woman and into the royal family itself. What more could you possibly want?"

Enraged, Harry rushed forward grabbing Elsa's arms firmly but softly and declared "This."

And then his mouth was on hers, kissing her softly waiting for a response. Elsa took but two seconds to realise what was happening and started kissing him back with fervour. Harry wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her flush to him as the other snaked upwards, releasing her hair from its confinement. Elsa gasped with pleasure into his mouth as his fingers ran through her hair slowly, the tips being dragged down her neck as he followed the hair south.

As Elsa began to feel the storm stirring in her chest she stiffened pushing Harry away with enough force to make him stumble and the pair stood panting staring at each other.

"Why would you do that!" Elsa screamed, desperately trying to keep hold of the control she had over the raging blizzard inside.

"Because I'm tired of having to dance around the issue! I will not marry Anna because I do not love Anna. I love you Elsa. God help me but it is true and would not change it for the world." Harry replied tone growing soft as he raised a hand to touch Elsa's face gently.

Feeling the warmth from his hand the storm raged further, threatening to break loose at any time.

"Don't," Elsa whispered. "Please."

Confused, Harry let his arm drop and Elsa sighed in relief. Without the contact the storm was not trying to escape again, though it was agitated and ready to go on a hairs trigger.

"It matters not if you love me or I you. We could never be Harry. We are from different worlds." Elsa said, voice little more than a whisper still.

"More than you realise Elsa. We could make our own world though. Just you and me and Anna."

"And what of the people? The citizens of Arendelle that look to us for leadership and guideline? Would you abandon them for your perfect world?"

"I would burn this world to the ground around me if that is what it took. There is only one thing I care for in this world and it is you Elsa."

"But I do not care for you!" Elsa declared, turning away from Harry as tears stung her eyes.

Harry faltered, Elsa words like a punch to the stomach. "You do not mean that, I could feel you respond to me Elsa! Don't deny this. Please don't deny us our happiness."

"I was happy. If you married Anna I would have been happy! I deny only your happiness due to a misguided dream."

"A dream it may be it seems. But it is far from misguided to pursue love."

Shivering at the mention of Love once more Elsa just shook her head.

"It is misguided to pursue someone you cannot hope to catch."

"I can but try. And I will continue trying until my dying breath."

"Enough." Elsa muttered. Louder and more firmer she said "Enough! I do not love you Harry. Now leave me be. Take your dreams and world of fantasy and leave."

"Elsa..."

"I said go! You have ruined everything! I will not forgive yo for this Harry. Leave before I do something we regret." Elsa yelled, anger tinting her tone. Still not looking at Harry, Elsa stared resolutely at the wall in front of her. After a few seconds the door opened and closed, faint footsteps echoing down the halls as Harry left.

Falling to her knees as the anger dissipated, Elsa wept silently, her tears dropping onto the floor beneath her.

"Harry" Elsa whispered, "Harry, I'm sorry. I love you. Truly I do. But we cannot be. I will not drag you down into this cursed existence of mine."

Kneeling on the floor Elsa wept for what might have been, had she been a normal queen or Arendelle instead of one cursed with ice powers.

But she wasn't. And they could never be.

* * *

Leaving Elsa alone in the room behind him Harry headed straight for the guardhouse outside. He needed to talk to Braun after he'd made such a fool of himself. Honestly, there was a fifty fifty chance now of Harry surviving the night, let alone having a job tomorrow. Harry cursed at himself. He was so sure of her feelings, only to find out he was wrong. Besides, she was right. What could a guard possibly offer a Queen? Elsa would need to marry someone who was a prince in there own right.

Passing through the corridors in silence Harry scolded himself. What had he been thinking, to just kiss Elsa like that. It is not the sort of situation he could just hope for the best on. Well its not like it mattered anyway. If Harry had even the slimmest chance he had blown it now.

Sighing, Harry picked up the pace slightly, passing through the assembled crowd in the courtyard and heading into the guardhouse. Nodding to guards as he passed Harry headed straight for Braun's office and knocked twice before opening the door and striding straight in.

Braun looked up from his desk puzzled over Harry's sudden arrival. "Harry? Aren't you guarding the Queen?"

"I did something stupid Braun. I need to leave and let heads cool. Otherwise I might lose mine." Harry said in a rush.

Leaning back in his chair Braun stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I'll get a pack set by the door for ye lad. I ken guess what fool thing you've done so I won't ask. But you do need to stay and look your lasses, at least until the end of the night."

Bowing his head gratefully Harry agreed to go back to the ball room and watch over Elsa and Anna. Though if she saw him for anything less than a emergency Harry feared they'll be hell to pay.

Making sure the pack was in place, running for his life was still possible outcome tonight, Harry headed back into the ballroom and took a stance in a shadowed corner. Elsa was back in the centre of her dais greeting the people in twos as they came up and bowed to her. She looked no worse for ware all things considered and her hair was back to being constrained.

Harry's heart fell a little further. Maybe he had just imagined it after all but he had hoped she would have some reaction. Elsa was nicknamed the 'Ice Princess,' now Queen he supposed, for a reason though.

Leaning against the wall Harry sighed. Today was a day of change it seemed. Though it has yet to be seen as to if the change is good or not.

Watching Elsa still, Harry noticed Anna and a unknown man walk over holding hands and start babbling at Elsa and then Anna resting her on this man's shoulder. Alarm bells ringing, Harry trod over to them to listen in, though making sure he stayed behind Elsa. It would not do good for him to be seen before he was needed. Edging closer Harry began to hear the conversation faintly.

"...Brothers are staying with us. No one is getting married." Elsa said. Stiffening, Harry wondered if they were talking about him, the conversation topic seemed a little to coincidental for his tastes.

"Wait what?" Anna replied confusion clear on her face.

'Crap' thought Harry. 'Did Anna expect me to marry her?' sweating slightly Harry edged closer to hear more.

"May I talk to you? Alone." Elsa asked. Eyes widening Harry began to panic. Was she going to tell Anna what he had done?

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna replied. Wrapping around the arm of the man to her side Anna looked determined. Harry shook his head in confusion, what was going on here?

"Fine." Elsa sighed. "You can't marry a man you just met."

'What!' Harry thought, edging closer once more. As he moved, Anna noticed him slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"You can if its true love." Anna replied.

Shaking her head Elsa said, "What do you know of true love?"

"More than you!" Anna replied hotly. "All you know how to do is shut people out. Harry you agree with me?"

With those five words Harry cursed softly as Elsa stiffened, the temperature dropping several degrees and a cool wind shipping up inside.

"Why would you do that Anna." Harry said dejectedly, as Anna looked on confused.

"You have returned here?" Elsa hissed, Anna eyes widening in shock.

"You told me to leave. I assume you meant the room. It is still my job to protect you my Queen." Harry replied bowing low.

"You assume much it seems. I'll be clear then. You are to leave my territories never to return! I am not your Queen any more." Elsa spat, voice low as Anna gasped outright.

"Elsa!" Anna said one hand raised over her mouth in shock. "You don't mean that right, Harry is like our brother."

"I meant every word. I have no use for guards that refuse to do their duty." Elsa replied grim faced and full of fury. "As for you, you asked for my blessing and the answer is no. I think perhaps you should go as well Prince Hans."

Vicious laughing came from Harry as Elsa turned to face him once more. "My duty. It comes down to that once again does it Elsa. Well if the indications are clear, Anna wanted this less than I did!"

"You will address me respect and speak no more of these things! Begone, before I have you in irons."

"Why? Does Anna not know of your plan to marry the two of us together?" Judging from the small squeak of shock, that would be a no.

Furious Elsa raised her head and glared defiantly. "My sister would have done her duty to the crown! Regardless of how loathsome such a prospect clearly was."

"Is that why you pulled back so quickly earlier?" Harry asked, smirking as he saw the blush raise on Elsa's cheeks.

"Don't you dare... Speak another word and I will see you hung for treason!"

"Elsa!" Anna screamed slightly, attracting some attention to the previously quiet argument.

"I may as well be dead if I'm to be banished. Admit you enjoyed it when I kissed you." Harry demanded.

Shocked gasps surrounded the pair as Elsa and Harry glared at each other, oblivious to the commotion they were causing.

"Oh Harry, " Anna murmured as Hans held her tightly.

"You go too far! Leave now and never come back. I show you this final mercy!" Elsa raged, stepping as close as possible to his face.

"What if I don't want a final mercy? What if I want something else instead?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. A calmness seemed to have covered his rage as it was replaced by something more... primal.

"You will have to seek it elsewhere." Elsa indicated at two guards behind Harry. "Take him away." Turning on the spot Elsa took a step away when her hand was grabbed from behind. As she was spun back into facing him she opened her mouth to demand her release when his lips captured hers once more. Leaning into the kiss slightly Elsa noted how soft this was in comparison to the first time and how Harry kept his eyes fixed on hers. His love and desire for her clearly reflected as she moved to deepen the kiss once again...

With a curse and a jerk Elsa tore free, pulling herself back as her hand slipped from her glove and she stumbled back staring at him in shock. The room was silent now as the occupants looked on in awe and amazement.

"A goodbye kiss seems more fitting as a last request." Harry said, smiling softly at Elsa. "Thank you my Queen." Harry knelt down in front of Elsa and bowed his head before her.

"Arrest him! He has accosted the Queen!" Looking across Elsa noted it was the Duke of Weselton who made the call, smugness drawn over his every feature.

"Do it." Elsa intoned. "The party is over. Close the gates and see out the guests." Elsa indicated to the two guards who were still stood behind Harry. The guards, acknowledging her orders, took old of Harry's arms and lifted him to his feet.

"Elsa no don't do this" Anna cried breaking free of Hans and approaching Elsa cautiously.

"It was his choice and he made it." Elsa replied. "I have to go." Walking towards the doors Elsa desperately tried to quiet the storm inside but she was missing two of her anchors.

"Elsa please! Give him another chance!" Anna continued following after Elsa.

"Enough Anna." Elsa said, panic rising as she felt her power trying to escape and the winds began to blow harder.

"Why would you do this! Harry was fathers choice for you anyway! He's done nothing wrong!" Anna pleaded.

Turning, anger rising again as Anna mentioned their father Elsa swung her arm round, "I said enough!"

With a burst of energy Elsa's powers loosed, a half circle of spikes made of ice rising from the ground around her and pointing outwards, stopping inches from Anna's face.

"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here." The duke declared, standing behind one of his men slightly.

"Elsa." Anna whispered just staring at her sister in shock.

Wrenching open the door Elsa fled from the room. Ignoring the cries from her sister behind her, Elsa sprinted away into the night.

* * *

Harry stared at the ice in front if his eyes not daring to believe the truth. Elsa was magical. Elsa was a witch! Maybe not in the most traditional sense of the word but still. Warmth began to flow through Harry, he was not alone after all!

"After her!" Someone yelled, and snapping out of his daydream and self gratification Harry realised what a monumental arse he had been. He'd exposed her and ruined her life. He could fix this though. He'd make it right somehow. Looking around the room he noticed it was now bare except for him. Even his gaolers had gone, that was poor he'd make a note to talk to Braun about that.

Shaking off the random thoughts, Harry jumped up and sprinted out of the room heading straight for the courtyard.

Once Harry caught up to the other guests he had to start to weave his way through the pack, elbows and arms knocking commoners and nobles aside indiscriminately. Well he was a dead man anyway.

Hearing cries of monster ahead, Harry picked the pace flinging himself through the crowd with reckless abandon. Just as Harry came upon the doors the the courtyard he caught a fleeting glimpse of Anna disappearing in the direction of the northern gates, screaming Elsa's name as she ran.

Glancing at the guardhouse saw Braun stood staring at him, the pack prepared for earlier circumstances in his hands as he tried to push through the panicked crowd unsuccessfully.

"Braun!" Harry called, "Toss it!" and leaping into the air from the steps, Harry caught the strap of the bag in one arm, slinging it around onto his back as he landed in a run shooting off after the wayward royals.

"It's him! Stop him!" Harry heard behind him but he ignored the grasping hands and bent low to the ground, pushing hard as he weaved through another crowd until he reached the northern guards entrance. The guards entrance was a small door that let to the side of the castle and out onto the fjord. It was mainly used for emergency supplies and the occasional patrol would venture out to make sure the steps down were maintained and safe. Dashing in through the small room and out of the other side Harry saw Anna and Hans kneeling at the edge of the island, just before a path of ice across the bay. Looking across, there was a faint hint of purple as Elsa vanished into the trees.

Leaping down the steps three at a time Harry came to rest before Anna. "Princess Anna. Are you hurt?" Harry asked.

Looking up in surprise Anna replied, "Harry! They let you go?"

"No actually they just forgot about me. But its unimportant, if you're not injured I need to go after Elsa."

Standing up and brushing off her legs Anna said, "I'm fine, but be careful Harry."

Nodding, Harry took a look out at the ice covering the fjord again and took ten steps back.

"Harry?" Anna asked, confused as to his intentions.

"Don't copy this." Harry said firmly, drawing his swords and holding them behind him horizontally. Taking a deep breath Harry ran at the ice, falling to his knees as he touched the ice and speeding across the frozen bay. Using his swords like skis to keep his balance and direction Harry would scrape them into the ground to change the way he was facing slightly or to propel him along again. Reaching the other side Harry sheathed his words and gave a cheery wave to Anna and Hans behind him on the other side of the ice.

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, Harry followed the footsteps forward into the trees at a trot meaning to catch up to Elsa quickly and somehow fix this mistake.

* * *

Following Elsa was supposed to be easy. She had but minutes on him and was easy enough to track. She and that cloak of hers tore up the under brush with ease. Yet Elsa remained elusive, staying out of sight in the cold dark of night.

Keeping on her trail Harry forged onwards as the temperature fell and snow began to fall in earnest, blanketing the landscape in a winter themed whiteness. Vision was now close to zero and if he didn't pick up the pace the fresh snow would erase Elsa's tracks before he got there. Somehow she was still running it seemed, she hadn't stopped for a break yet and was heading up the steeper inclines now as the forest rounded on the foot of the mountain. It hadn't been but two hours and Elsa had seemed to travel all that distance with ease. Whilst slightly impressed with her fortitude, Harry cursed the Queen and her fitness. Why did he have to suggest sitting all day was not good for a growing woman.

As the trail began to leave the trees, the mountain itself became visible. It was quite a sight in the not so distant distance and was gleaming in the starlight, a bright sparkle shining clear on the eastward facing side of the mountain.

Frowning Harry tried to peer closer at the mountain and could just about make out some sort of structure in the side of the rock. That wasn't there before and it seemed to be reflecting light as well. Heading closer Harry's curiosity was piqued, the trail led in that direction as well so it was likely Elsa had seen the same thing. Finally once he was close enough to see more clearly Harry laughed in disbelief. Somehow it was not surprising. though at least it meant he had found Elsa.

In her Ice Palace.  
She had built a palace out of ice in a single night. In fact, judging from the tracks, she couldn't of been there but a half hour before Harry.

"Why couldn't I fall in love with a normal queen or a even better just a normal person altogether. But noooo. I'll go for the super unobtainable Queen with untrained powers that make what you do look like a children's toy." Shaking his head Harry marvelled at the sheer beauty in front of him. Only Elsa could make something so cold and dangerous seem so enrapturing. Complaints aside Harry knew he would change nothing if he could. The flawless elegance personified Elsa exactly and it was that quality that drove him to madness around her.

Climbing the ice staircase Harry pushed the doors open and stepped inside the most surreal place he had ever been in. There was a fountain in the centre of the entrance hall, seemingly frozen mid use. The light refracted beautifully off the frozen droplets and made the whole room sparkle.

Climbing up the stairs Harry proceeded to explore whilst looking for Elsa. The wonder of the Palace did not diminish in any room and no two rooms were the same it seemed. The wide pointed arches continued throughout the structure but the various rooms each had a different centrepiece of frozen art to capture your attention anew. From a massive chandelier of ice to creeping ice vines that ran criss-crossed along the walls and ceilings every single room bent the realm of imagination to the extreme.

"Elsa. You have held back such beauty from the world for too long." Harry mused as he passed a miniature ice sculpture of Arendelle Castle, perfect in detail down to the very guards on the towers.

Heading down further into a darker part of the Palace, Harry reckoned from the layout of the Palace this would be the place for Royal quarters. Arendelle castle seemed to be set out very similar to this ice palace for some reason.

Opening the few doors down here quietly Harry stumbled across Elsa. She was asleep upon a bed of ice and fine white snow, only her head visible above the powder. Although Harry would question how comfortable being soaked through in wet snow is, Elsa seemed content.

Regardless of her powers and the strangeness of the scene Harry took his cloak off from his shoulders and draped it as best he could across her sleeping form. Stirring slightly Elsa turned with the cloak, wrapping it around her slightly further as Harry chuckled softly at the sight.

Leaving the room Harry found another room a few doors down that would service his needs. Laying on the hard floor and using his pack for a makeshift pillow Harry settled down to try and get a few hours shut eye. After all, as fun as today was, tomorrow is going to be a whole new barrel of fun.

* * *

Stirring as the first rays of sunshine came through the thin ice window, Elsa tried to snuggle deeper into the warmth she felt around her. After all its not like there was anything to do today. Drifting in a half sleep Elsa sighed contently as she ran her hands down the warm wool cloak she had slept in.

Sighing, Elsa stretched before wiping the sleep from her eyes. Although the cold never bothered her, it was nice to be warm as well. Grasping the cloak and pulling it up to shake the snow out of Elsa froze, staring at the cloak in her hands which was decidedly not the purple cloak that she actually remembers discarding halfway up the mountain. The cloak she held was a pale green, much like the castle guards wore...

Still musing over the mystery cloak she had found, Elsa turned to the sound of knocking lightly on the door.

"Good morning Queen Elsa. I am outside your rooms if you need me today."

"Good morning Harry." She called back distractedly as she folded the cloak up and placed it on her bedside table. Which was made of ice. Like her entire room was. Because she was in the Ice palace.

Shaking her head as if to remember Elsa stopped dead a sharp hiss of breath as she inhaled before glaring at the down in rage and roaring out.

"Harry!"

* * *

**A.N.**

**Snape kills Dumbledore.**

**I've tried to stick to the core of the plot of frozen though I've had to twist it to make up for Anna's and Elsa's slightly better relationship.**  
**Next chapter will be revelations as Harry and Elsa get to know each other better while Anna treks onwards to find them. With the weekend coming up their may be more of a gap between chapters though.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. Dobby dies as well.**


	5. The Morning After

**Harry Potter and Frozen are owned by their respective copyright owners.**

* * *

Jumping up from the bed Elsa willed the door open as she marched out into the hallway to glare at Harry outside. Harry seeing Elsa emerge did a double take at her appearance. He had seen she had let her hair down last night but this...

"What do you think you are doing?" Elsa whispered a dangerous tone on her voice.

"Guarding you, Your Majesty." Harry dead panned.

Laughing at the straight forward reply, then again at Harry's bemused expression she replied, "Of course you are Harry."

"Your Majesty?" Harry questioned.

"What else would you be doing I suppose? Still you need to leave this place Harry." Elsa replied.

Shaking his head in a negative Harry replied, "Regardless how much you must hate me right now I cannot leave you unguarded Queen Elsa."

Chuckling again Elsa began to walk down the hall motioning the still confused Harry to follow.

"I don't hate you Harry." Elsa aid, "In fact I'm not mad at all."

"Really?" Harry replied, disbelief infusing his tone.

"Really." Elsa replied turning and giving him a wide smile as they walked.

"Why?" Harry asked. "I ruined everything for you. You fled your kingdom because of me and everyone knows about your powers."

"Exactly," Elsa said nodding her head as Harry looked on confused.

As they reached some sort of lounge area Elsa indicated for Harry to sit opposite her on an Ice chair of some sort as she sat on a wide bed of snow shaped to look like a sofa.

Sitting down on the chair, Harry was pleased that the ice was not too uncomfortable. It gave off minimal amounts of cold, especially considering it was ice, and it actually formed around him a bit for comfort. Now seated Harry turned to Elsa who was watching him adjust to the chair with a slight grin on her face.

Shaking his head Harry asked softly, "Elsa. Why don't you hate me?"

Sighing Elsa stared into Harry's eyes the grin slipping from her face into a more neutral expression. "I don't think I could ever hate you Harry. You've been there for me for the last three years whether I wanted you there or not. Some boundaries may have been broken when they shouldn't have but you haven't caused any of this."

"If I had only..." Harry begun only to get cut off by Elsa.

"No. It matters not." She declared. "I was the one who couldn't keep it in, heavens knows I tried."

Standing, Elsa began to pace slightly before ranting slightly at Harry.

"For years my life has been dictated by these powers of mine controlling my thought and feelings."

Chuckling slightly Elsa looked up towards the ceiling before softly murmuring.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

"Elsa?" Harry asked softly.

Turning to face him once more Elsa continued. "That was the advice from my father. He was scared of my powers after an incident when I was a child and he would preach at me, 'Don't let them know.' Well now they know!" Laughing Elsa twirled on the spot, releasing little puffs of snowflakes from her fingers as she did.

Harry just watched hypnotised by the raw emotion Elsa was showing. She was always guarded before in her happiness. In fact Harry cannot say she had ever just let it go. Now though, it was like she couldn't hold it back any more.

Stopping and turning back to see Harry staring wide eyed at her Elsa smiled warmly. "So I don't hate you Harry because, indirectly, you brought me here. To a place without rules or right and wrong. Here, I am free!"

Smiling at the blissful expression on Elsa's face Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." he murmured.

Elsa stood just staring into Harry's eyes for a moment, watching as he accepted her words and absolved himself of guilt. As he murmured his thanks she nodded before clapping her hands together.

"Right. You see Harry I don't blame you and I don't need you here. What I do need is for you to return to Arendelle and look after Anna for me." Elsa declared.

Scoffing Harry shook his head. "I think Anna will be fine with her new fiancé and it is clear to me you haven't thought this through completely."

Exasperated Elsa just shook her head at Harry. "And there's the impudence I've come to know from you Harry. I'm sorry if my rushed plans aren't perfect, I didn't get much time to organise all the little details."

Wincing at Elsa's barb Harry soldiered on, "Nevertheless. Are you feeling hungry yet my Queen?"

Frowning at the reminder that she hadn't eaten in almost twelve hours Elsa replied. "I can provide enough strength through my ice water for now but eventually I will have to gather food yes."

"And how will you do that." Harry pressed. "Will you hunt with spears of ice? Will you skin and eat the wolves in these mountains? Or will you head down the mountain and steal from the villages nearby?"

Irritation clear on her face Elsa snapped. "I will do what I need to survive."

"People always do." Harry said softly. "But you need not. I have soldiers' rations with me for the week, not much but enough. Then I can travel to the villages and purchase the food discreetly. Something the newly crowned queen of Arendelle may have trouble doing so quietly."

Huffing at his logic Elsa crossed her arms under her chest. "It matters not. I will do what is needed to survive. For you to survive you must leave me be."

Harry let out a bark of laughter at this. "You believe you could harm me? I have been a guard for many years now. I dare say I can beat you in a fight."

Agitation rising Elsa retorted, "Oh really? What training do the guards do against my power! How will you stop this?" Thrusting her hands out at the still sitting Harry, Elsa sent a weak stream of ice and snow at him only for it to blast off to the sides a foot in front of him. Staring in shock, Elsa cut off the flow of her magic and as the snow cleared she gasped dumbstruck at the shimmering wall of force separating the two of them.

Waving a hand idly, Harry dispelled the shield and crossed his legs smirking.

"I could do that."

* * *

Braun was not a happy Captain.

Not only had the Queen ran off, taking his only competent guard with her, but then the princess had followed after them leaving a blasted fool in charge. The lad clearly had good intentions but he had gathered a council of dimwits to help him make decisions about last night and the 'appropriate punishment' for those involved.

Currently Braun was sat in front of the council of six, which included the duke of _Weaseltown_. They were unhappy that he had 'aided a known criminal escape the claws of Justice.' Or some flowery and stupid notion.

"It seems clear to me that this man helped the Queen's prisoner escape! He must be made an example of Prince Hans!" The dwarf of a man declared.

Snorting Braun replied, "And how was I supposed to ken that the lass had done so. I did nay set foot inside that blasted room all night."

"This is true" Prince Hans agreed, nodding slightly, "But did you not say the prisoner visited you earlier to request aid in escaping? Surely that should have alerted you to the issue at hand?"

Braun barked out a deep laugh. "Lad." Braun said ignoring the squawk of indignation from the Duke. "Those brats fight everyday trying to dodge around the issue. I'd a loved to chuck them in a room a lock it for a week. I'd never seen two people who needed to get it out of their system more."

"How dare you!" Roared the Duke. "Suggesting the Queen Elsa would do such a thing! You likely put the prisoner up to his assault in the ballroom as well! Arrest him!"

Shaking his head Braun stood to leave. "Aye that I did boy. But I do not recognise this council as having power over the Royal guard of Arendelle. So I take my leave."

Turning to the exit Braun was halted by two spear points in front of him as he heard the hiss of swords leaving sheaths behind him.

"You may not recognise our authority." Prince Hans called over, "But you will recognise our steel. It is clear you have been complacent in the attempted assault of the Queen Elsa and in the escape of the fugitive who assaulted her. Guards, take him."

Snarling, Braun grabbed his sword and pulled it from his sheath knocking aside the spears in front of him as he twirled to intercept the swords behind him. Blocking a thrust from one man and dodge aside a swipe from the other Braun felt a burning lance of pain flash through his leg as he fell to one knee. The spear men behind him had recovered quicker and jabbed him through the knee of his right leg, driving him to the floor. Roaring, Braun swung widely as he felt a second spear join the first higher up on his thigh. Taking advantage of his distraction one of the sword wielding men stepped forward slapping his sword away from him with a strike from his own and crashing the pommel down upon his head. Crashing to the floor Braun lifted his head for a final glance up at the council in front of him before dropping lifeless to the floor, darkness taking him.

Elsa just stared at the smug expression on Harry's face in front of her. Open mouthed she worked her jaw up and down but no noise came out. Walking back over to the sofa she was on earlier she sat down and looked up at Harry once more. Finally finding her voice once more Elsa blurted out,

"What!"

Bursting into laughter Harry shook with mirth for several seconds before replying, "As eloquent as ever, Queen Elsa."

"How did you do that?" Elsa asked muttering weakly.

"Magic." Harry replied, smirking all the while.

Finding her voice Elsa gave a flat look at the smirking Harry before stating, "Explain."

Raising an eyebrow at Elsa's tone Harry just continued smirking and watching her reaction.

Cursing him softly Elsa looking him in the eye before softly saying "Please."

Slightly taken about by the fact he said please, Harry sighed and nodded slightly gathering his thoughts slightly before beginning.

"I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle. My parents died fighting a war when I was a child and they were my only living relatives so I was sent to them. They took me in grudgingly and I was never a real member of the family."

Harry sighed looking off to the side, eyes glazed in remembrance. Elsa was confused at the relevance but this was the first time she had ever heard Harry speak of his childhood so remained silent.

"My relatives disliked me. No that's not really true. They hated me." Harry spat, clenching his fists in anger. "For years they called me a little freak and trod on me. I never understood why I generated such feelings in them. That is until my eleventh birthday.  
On my eleventh birthday I received a letter though the post. The letter was strange for two reasons. Firstly, no-one wrote to me, this was the first letter I had ever received from anyone. I had no friends or other relatives or acquaintances that would do so. So I was amazed when I got that letter. My uncle was similarly confused and took the letter from me. Seeing who had sent the letter he burned it."

Harry laughed slightly in remembrance as he grinned a warm smile at Elsa before continuing.

"The people who had sent that letter were not so easily dissuaded though. They sent another and another. They sent so many letters my relatives decided we were going on a holiday for a month. I didn't realise the relevance but I did in time. We moved to a little building on an island just off the mainland. It was impossible to get post delivered to unless you would come by boat.  
So they didn't send another letter through the post. They sent a man. He arrived at midnight on my birthday, knocking down the door on his arrival. He was a giant of a man, or at least half of one, and he put my relatives in their place and handed me that elusive letter. He was the first person to ever give me a birthday present and he was my first friend. Hagrid."

Elsa smiled at the warmth in Harry's tone. It was clear to her this man meant a lot to Harry, or at least he did, once upon a time.

"After reading the letter I discovered the second strange thing about the letter. The contents. The letter started off as you'd expect before saying I had been accepted in a school I had never applied for. A school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Elsa just stared at Harry. The tale he was spin was so fantastical yet unbelievable. There was so many holes in it and she could keep quiet no longer.

"Is that how you did what you did? Someone trained you?" Elsa asked.

Harry shook his head in a negative. "That's a bit ahead but I think we can skip to the relevant bits for now. I can explain about my school days later."

Pausing, Harry looked pensive before saying, "Well to summarise I was a 'Wizard' and could use 'Magic'. I went to Hogwarts for five years made friends and had a good life overall. There was a lot of adventures through the years but only two are relevant for now though a little more background may be needed.  
I said my parents died fighting a war. Technically, they died winning the war. The leader of the enemy came to our house to kill them and me personally. I never found out why. My parents and he fought and he killed them. Somehow though they also managed to beat him and he disappeared. They were heroes and the war was over. Until the end of my fourth year at Hogwarts.

It turned out he wasn't dead, just weakened and he returned in secret and the war began anew."

Harry sighed and lowered his head. Elsa's mind was abuzz with questions but she held her piece for now, the difficulty Harry was having talking about this was clear to her and she didn't want to ruin this opportunity to know Harry better. After the silence had stretched for a full minute Harry looked up at Elsa once more.

"Did your father ever tell you about the day I met him?" Harry asked. Elsa shook her head in negative, she had only been introduced to Harry the day before her parents disappeared.

"In my fifth year of school I found out I had a connection to the leader of our enemy. Me and my friends found out he was after a weapon he needed to end the war. I continued to use our connection to watch what he did and actually saved my friends dad after I saw him get attacked. But he worked out what we were doing and used it against us.  
I had a single person that was like a father to me. He was my dad's best friend and was supposed to look after me if they died. Sirius Black, my godfather. We were fed information that he was being tortured in the room where the weapon was stored. I was young and stupid and believed it immediately. Me and five of my best friends immediately went to rescue him after the adults didn't believe us he was in danger."

Harry paused, hanging his head in shame as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"It was a trap. They needed us to retrieve the weapon for them as it was protected. I fell straight into his trap and before long the friends would had entrusted their lives to me were in a fight for our lives. We didn't last long, we got separated and everyone bar me and Luna was injured in some way. We had managed to keep hold of the weapon but we were in trouble with no way out. Then the cavalry arrived. Those we had informed earlier turned up to help us after all, they were just checking the validity of the information we provided. Something we should have done.  
We were fighting in a strange room, even by our standards. There was this archway on a platform in the middle of the room. It was the only thing in there and I don't really know how to describe the feelings it gave out by being near it. Anyway we were fighting and Sirius somehow ended up in front of it. He got hit and fell. He fell through the arch to the other side. But he didn't just fall through to the other side, he disappeared. I tried to grab him but was pulled back. They told me he was dead but I ignored them. I broke free and dove through after him."

Hesitating Harry shook his head before speaking slowly.

"This is where it gets a bit hazy. I remember floating in the blackness. I remember pushing Sirius's floating body back towards the arch. Then I remember waking up in Arendelle. Later, the King told me I appeared above him and the Queen as they were walking in the gardens. A flash of light was all they saw before I fell and crashed unconscious into the ground. Your father took me in and never pushed for details. He just accepted it and accepted me. He was a great man and I mourn his loss still."

Eyes misting slightly at the mention of her father Elsa turned her head away to regain her composure. Steadying her breathing she turned back to Harry.

"This is why you can do what you just did? Because you're a wizard and these people taught you how to use it?" Elsa asked.

"Yes and no." Harry replied. "My power comes from the fact I am a wizard. But where I came from we used a Wand to do magic. I didn't have it with me when I went through the Veil so I've had to adapt what I knew and turn it into what you saw."

Elsa sat contemplating before asking. "Did you tell my father all of this?"

"No. You are the first and likely last person I have told." Harry replied.

"Why?"

"Back in my old world we lived in secret. People are afraid of that they don't understand. It's safer the less people know about what I can do. It also helps me protect you as no-one knows my full capabilities."

"Did you ever try to get home?"

"I thought about it once. But I had no wand and no idea how I got here really. I looked over the gardens where I arrived and dismissed it as impossible so never tried."

"Would you leave if you could?" Elsa whispered, almost fearful of the answer.

"No." Harry declared smiling at Elsa, "Arendelle is my home. I would never leave you."

Smiling in response Elsa felt that familiar warmth spread through her chest at Harry's words.

Contemplating the information Elsa hesitated before tentatively speaking up.

"Harry. Why do you hold such feelings for me?"

Harry froze, stiffening for a moment before laughing softly.

"I tell you I'm from a different world and can do magic and that is your question?"

"Answer me please." Elsa whispered.

Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Do you recall when we met?" Harry asked. Elsa nodded and smiled softly.

"I still rate that as one of the most embarrassing days of my life. Anna is so nosey." Elsa remarked, drawing a laugh from Harry.

"Aye she is. But she started the events that led me to my feelings for you." Harry replied, Elsa looking a combination of confused and embarrassed.

"I've mentioned this before but both you and your sister just talked to me. No preconceived notions and no expectations. I was just me. You were a curiosity to me then as before that day only two people had treated me so.

Then your parents died. I'll admit I knew little about you then but your father was a great man. I swore an oath on their hill after his funeral. His last command to me was to protect you and I intend to do that until my dying day. I honour him by doing so and his faith in me."

Pausing Harry shook his head slightly before giving Elsa a wry grin.

"At least, that was the reason to begin with. Then I stood outside that door for five months my only companionship being the occasional discussion with Anna as she passed me in the halls. We talked about inconsequential things like the weather and the latest crop yield. And then we talked about you."

Elsa was surprised by this, she knew Harry and Anna had talked at the time, she could hear the voices from inside her room, but never that they discussed her.

"We talked about your childhood and how you had shut out the world as you grew older. Within a few months Anna had amazed me with enough tales that you were no longer a minor curiosity. You fascinated me Elsa. You were the heir to the throne of Arendelle and so much more duty on your shoulders than Anna. Yet you never complained or moaned or even asked for help. You showed your strength by taking the path alone for all those years. You were separated from your sister so she could have a charmed life whilst you were taught politics and statesmanship. You are perhaps the only person I know of that could claim to have had a more clear path set for them than me."

Elsa shook her head at Harry's words speaking up over him.

"You make it sound so noble Harry. I was separated for the lessons this is true. Though it was not for the benefit of Anna's childhood but for her life. When we were younger Anna knew about my powers and we would play in the snow I could create. One day we had an accident and I shot ice at Ann, hitting her in the head. We had to remove the ice and the knowledge of my powers for her safety and I was kept away from her so I wouldn't hurt her again."

Harry looked pensive for a moment before responding.

"This is true, but my decisions at the time were made on the information I had. If anything it furthers my resolve to know you did all of this for the protection of others as well."

"You make it sound so noble and self-sacrificing. It wasn't. I was dangerous and was hidden away for the good of the people and Anna." Elsa interjected.

Harry just nodded solemnly. "That, Elsa, is what makes it so noble. You were denied your freedom and family and you didn't complain or lash out. Sacrifice is the act of giving something up for no reward save the benefit of others. Sacrifice comes in many shapes and sizes but make no mistake. You actions were noble and self-sacrificing."

Elsa just glared into the intense green of Harry's eyes denying it as he trying to make her accept his reasoning in silence. After a short moment she sighed and looked away as Harry broke out from his serious face previously into a wide and happy grin.

"But we've gotten a little off topic." Harry said, pulling Elsa's attention back to him once more. "Like I said, you fascinated me. And when it all came to a head on the day you first opened your door I saw the other side of you. Filled with righteous anger you were the single most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Blushing warmly Elsa stared at Harry, looking into his eyes for a hint of falsehood. After a few seconds she looked away from his stare, having found nothing to indicate untruthfulness.

"That was the day I fell in love with you." Harry declared leaning back with a sigh.

Elsa sat in the silence, contemplating what Harry had said. Was she really all of those things? It seems so nice coming from Harry but it still seemed so wrong.

The silence stretched on as Elsa thought more on his words. They were jaded, distorted through the mind of a biased party, but the facts remained. Nodding slightly in self-acceptance Elsa looked up and gasped, startled by the amused expression on Harry's face. She had completely forgotten about him in the quiet.

"Well?" He asked.

"Okay." Elsa replied.

Letting out a short barking laugh Harry shook his head at her response.

"Well, I'm not sure what I was expecting." He muttered.

Elsa frowned, clenching her fists slightly.

"What were you expecting?" She demanded.

Sighing slightly Harry shook his head.

"I expect nothing from you Elsa. Though some sort of response would have been appreciated."

Elsa huffed low in frustration.

"So because you tell me you love me I have to love you back?" She asked, anger clear in her tone.

"No Elsa." Harry replied, "But is there nothing you want to say to me about our relationship?"

"What relationship?" Elsa said, ignoring Harry's slight flinch, "I am the Queen and you are the guard. Our relationship is that nothing more."

"You mean were." Harry replied lowly.

Closing her eyes, Elsa took a deep breath trying to regain the calm from this morning.

"Yes Harry. I was the Queen. And our positions was not right for a relationship."

"And now? What excuse will you give me now the title is gone?" Harry demanded.

"Now I need to think. Everything is so new today. I need time to sort my feelings." Elsa replied averting her gaze once more.

"What feelings? You've made it clear you felt nothing these past three years? A little bit of magic and suddenly your heart melts and works once more?" Harry said anger lacing his tone.

Snapping her eyes back to his Elsa glared with rage.

"I am not a stone Harry! Yes I have feelings for you! Feelings I have had for some time!"

Seeing the shocked look on his face her expression softened.

"For so long though they have been overshadowed by duty. I know not what this means for us but my duty is gone. I am free for the first time in twenty one years! Please, let me have some time to think."

Dropping his eyes Harry shook his head.

"Elsa… I'm a fool and you deserve better than me. I didn't think this through I just needed to know. Forgive me, and take all the time you need." Harry muttered.

Rising from her seat Elsa moved across and knelt in front of the startled Harry taking his hands in hers.

"Not a fool Harry, just over zealous. We will work through this." Determination lacing her words Elsa gave a brilliant smile and Harry returned it with one equally dazzling.

They stayed like that for a moment, lost in thoughts of one another before Elsa dropped Harry's hands and rose to her feet.

"Now." Elsa said, looking down at Harry with her hands on her hips. "Magic."

Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh yeah. That."

* * *

Braun groaned and turned over, awaking from his fitful sleep. Gasping in pair he jolted awake hissing with pain as he tried to move his leg. Trying to get his bearings his leveraged himself up into a sitting position, noting the irons around his wrists and feet.

A quick glance around told him he was in a cell in the dungeons, one of the smaller ones if he guessed right. There as no ligh in the cell and he had but a small stone and iron bar window leading outside. Though that explained the temperature. Braun was freezing, it seems all the blankets and warmth was given to the people, prisoners weren't of concern.

Moving his limbs with small hisses of pain Braun tried to coax his body into spread some heat to his frozen limbs. As he began to regain feeling in his fingers and toes Braun looked down to his leg to see the damage.

Someone had at least bandaged it correctly and the leg looked like it had been cleaned before he was thrown in here. Flexing the muscle experimentally made a twinge of pain travel up his leg.

Whilst he was testing his flexibility a rattle of keys made Braun look to the door of his cell. Opening, the cell revealed prince Hans stood with a worried expression on his face.

"Captain Braun." Hans began but Braun cut across him.

"Unless you're here to release me lad you ken walk right back out that door."

"Please. Anna's horse returned rider less this morning. I fear for her safety." He replied, taking a step forward.

Braun boomed a short laugh out, the sound echoing off the damp castle walls.

"You mean ye fear for the crown you so dearly want? 'Sides, tis not like I know where the queen and her lad went off to."

"My first concern is the safe return of Princess Anna." Hans said stiffly.

"Aye. But not the Queen?" Braun spat.

"Of course… I meant the queen and Princess Anna." Hans replied frowning in anger.

"Well lad. When Elsa returns, and she will return lad, have no fear on that, we'll see just what she thinks of ye handling of her kingdom. I think she'll be a wee bit angry." Braun replied, smirking at the rage on Prince Hans face.

"I was put in charge by Princess Anna and have helped the people of Arendelle!" Hans spat. "I see you have no regard for the Princess' safety. Coming here was a waste of time."

"Be gone lad. I've no time to listen to the whining of a child." Braun said, turning his back on the Prince.

Hearing the door slam behind him and the turning of the locks Braun chuckled softly to himself.

He may be in jail but he still didn't recognise false authority.

* * *

Harry hmmed in thought watching Elsa's reaction as he gathered his thoughts.

"I suppose it'll be best to begin at the start." Harry said.

"It usually is." Elsa remarked dryly.

Shaking his head Harry just continued on,

"As I've said, I learned about my heritage when I was eleven. My parents were both magic users and so it passed down to me. I went to school with a few hundred kids and we learned how to do magic. It was a small community of people but there was enough people for a government a school a hospital, all the normal things you'd expect in a town of people."

Harry frowned, pausing once more to think.

"I'm not sure how to explain it to be honest. Magic just is. I can't explain it and I've never really thought to much about the why."

Pursing her lips in concentration Elsa spoke,

"We'll start with the how then for now."

"Like I said." Harry said, "It's hereditary, my parents could do magic and passed the ability on to me. I learned to magic using a wand when I was younger but I left it behind when I travelled here. So I taught myself how to do some of what I could without a wand."

"Wait." Elsa interrupted. "You taught yourself?"

Seeing a single nod of confirmation from Harry she continued.

"Cou - Could you teach me?" Elsa stuttered nervously.

Harry sat still watching Elsa as she fidgeted under his gaze. Tilting his head slightly his eyes flashed for a moment as he studied her.

After a full minute Harry looked Elsa in the eyes, squinting slightly in thought.

"Your core is different. More of a swirling maelstrom of power than mine. Your power is well beyond the scale of mine, well beyond in fact. In fact I have no idea how one person can have so much pure power inside them."

Elsa sighed, she knew it made sense but she had hoped...

"However." Harry said, smiling softly at Elsa. "I think I can teach you something."

Squealing in glee Elsa threw herself at Harry, ignoring his shocked expression and barrelling the two of them over the chair and onto the floor, Harry landing with a soft off as Elsa sprawled atop him.

"Thank you Harry." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around him as best she could and trying to pull him into a hug, snuggling her head into his chest.

"Elsa?" Harry mumbled in shock.

Elsa lifted her head to look Harry in the eye. His face was so close, the confusion in his emerald green eyes clear as they just stared at one another. Elsa felt a pounding in her chest as she looked into his eyes and felt his warmth against her. Harry had moved his arms up now and encircled her waist as he pulled her closer to his lips.

Elsa felt herself melting into his touch once more as he leaned in towards her. Breath hitching in anticipation Elsa closed her eyes and shuddered as she felt a tingling spread throughout her chest until it reached that storm of her power. Waking the storm Elsa felt her power stir as a cold wind whipped through the air suddenly and with a fury.

Snapping her eyes open again Elsa pushed off from Harry and scrambled to get away from him.

"No, I can't" She whispered, staring at her hands in something akin to betrayal.

Harry sat up and made to move over towards Elsa once more. "Elsa?"

Looking up Elsa saw the concerned eyes of Harry once more and flinched away from his outstretched hand.

"Just stay away Harry! Why must you do this to me?"

Harry recoiled if slapped. "Do what? You leapt on me squealing like like a lovestruck teenager! Then after you'd knocked me on the floor you just laid on me hugging me with your head on my chest? That is not the sort of thing that means lets just be friend Elsa!"

Elsa just shook her head. "What are you doing to me. Why won't you just leave me be! I thought I'd made it perfectly clear where we stand!"

"Perfectly clear!" Harry spluttered in disbelief. "You've made nothing clear Elsa! We were talking about my childhood and magic and then you throw yourself at me. Then not two minutes later you're telling me to stay away!"

Harry just stared at Elsa's trembling form looking for a response. Elsa kept here fixed on the floor though, trying desperately to calm the storm inside once more.

Running a hand nervously through his hair Harry sighed in exasperation.

"I've got no answers for you Elsa. You fog things up. You spin me round and leave me guessing. You always have."

Standing and brushing a hand down his chest awkwardly Harry turned to leave.

"I'll bring you some breakfast shortly Your Majesty. Call if you need me."

Flinching at the formality in his tone Elsa stayed on the floor until his echoing footsteps faded slightly into the distance. As the quiet stretched Elsa felt a single warm tear roll down her face to splash onto the floor below.

"Harry."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Sorry about the long delay. Real life takes precedent though and its been busy.  
I'll look to get updates out as often as possible though with one as close to every two weeks mimnum.  
Thanks for the reviews and messages about this fic. I'm not certain with how this chapter came out but I've got a clear plan for the future of this moving onward.**

**Apologies for any Gammar mistakes in this, I've checked it through twice but I'm twenty minutes from finshing a twelve hour shift.  
**

**Alexandus**


End file.
